Juntos pase lo que pase
by annafreey
Summary: RHr, Unidos por un hechizo, enfadados pero ¿enamorados? CAPÍTULO 13! Hermione tiene una cita... REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Adiós a los Dursleys

**_JUNTOS PASE LO QUE PASE_****__**

**Capitulo 1:****  _Adióos a los Dursleys_**

Harry se despertó sobresaltado, al igual que todos los días durante ese verano. Tenía pesadillas de todo tipo pero en todas ellas, aparecía  Voldemort maltratándolo y matándolo. Durante todo ese verano, la cicatriz en forma de rayo de su frente, no había dejado de dolerle, hasta el punto de que ya se había acostumbrado. 

Harry sabía, que Voldemort ya se había recuperado por completo, y estaba más fuerte que nunca. Pero lo peor era,  que éste había adquirido durante los últimos dos años, el apoyo incondicional de mortífagos, gigantes, dementores y los ya liberados prisioneros de Azkaban.

Él pensaba, que la guerra se avecinaba, y quizás, este pensamiento era el que hacía que Harry tuviese estas pesadillas.

A pesar de esto, estaba contento. Ese mismo día, cogía el tren en la estación de King Cross rumbo a su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts; con lo que un largo, y aburrido verano en casa de los Durleys,  había llegado a su fin.

Se  puso sus gafas redondas  y miró el  despertador. Eran las 6 y media de la mañana, con lo que aún le quedaban casi cinco horas para coger el tren. Tras vestirse y ducharse bajó a desayunar.

Su tío Vernon, tía Petunia y su enorme primo Dudley ya estaban levantados.

Tío Vernon, estaba sentado a la mesa redonda de la cocina, oculto bajo el periódico. Cuando Harry entro en la cocina, este no le dirigió ni una sola mirada, cosa que si hicieron Dudley y su tía Petunia. La señora Dursley, realizó un gesto que mostraba el disgusto y rechazo que tenía hacía él, al igual que todas las mañanas.

Su primo en cambio, al verlo, salió corriendo de la cocina hacía la sala de estar. Aún tenia miedo de él desde que, en el quinto año,  ambos fueron atacados por un par de dementores, aunque Dudley  todavía creía que quién le había atacado  era el propio Harry , ya que los muggles como él no pueden ver a los dementores.

**_"¿Qué haces ahí parado?"_** gruñó su tía **_"Venga, termina de hacer el desayuno!, aunque hoy tienes suerte, que practicamente lo tengo todo hecho"._**

Hizo todo lo que le habían ordenado y se dirigió a la mesa a la que estaban sentados sólo sus tíos, ya que Dudley no quería estar en la misma habitación que Harry, lo que era una verdadera sadisfacción para este último.

En ese mismo momento, la señora Dursley le dió un codazo en la costilla izquierda a su marido, éste dejó de leer el periódico y ambos le dedicaron una mirada congeladora, mientras que se sentaba a la mesa.

**_"¿Recogíste todas tus cosas?" _**Preguntó sin ganas su tío Vernon.

**_"Sí,  desde hace una semana!" _**contestó más contento de lo usual.

**_"No hablo de sólo las cosas del colegio". _**Harry  miraba a su tío estrañado, no sabía a  que se refería.

Entonces su tía comenzó a hablar**_."Queremos que te lleves todas tus cosas!"_**

Y el señor Dursley prosiguió."Este es tu último año en ese dichoso colegio, con lo que este es el último verano en el que nos tenemos que hacer cargo de ti! "Paró un instante y tras beber un poco de café, continuó hablando malhumorado**_."¡Ya no tenemos que aguantarte más, diecisiete años AMARGANDONOS LA VIDA YA ES BASTANTE!"_** terminó gritando. 

"**_Así que, vete arriba, y recoge tus cosas, QUE YA NO TE QUEREMOS VOLVER A VER MAS POR AQUÍ!", _**concluyó su tía.

Ante esto, se levantó y les gritó **_"POR FIN, YA ERA HORA DE IRME DE ESTA MALDITA CASA"_** y después de decir esto, se fue enfadado a su habitación.

 En realidad, no le importaba que los Dursleys no quisieran que él viviera más con ellos ya que nunca le mostraron signos de afecto, más bien todo lo contrario.

Todo esto dió lugar a que una serie de pensamientos comenzaron a fluir por su mente: ¿qué iba a ser de él?,  ¿qué iba a hacer él al acabar el colegio?, ¿dónde iba a vivir? .Años atrás hubiese pensado en vivir con su padrino Sirius Black, pero tras su fallecimiento un par de años atrás, ya no tenía a nadie a quien acudir.

Mientras pensaba todo esto comenzó a vaciar la habitación de las pocas cosas que tenía  y al mismo tiempo iba desarrollando más rencor hacia los Dursleys.

No le gustaba vivir con ellos pero, eran los únicos parientes que él tenía con vida, y tampoco le gustaba, que le echasen a patadas. Pero lo que le producía realmente el enfado hacia los Dursleys, era haberles dado ese placer, él hubiese preferido  haberse ido por él mismo.

A las 10 en punto Harry y su tío Vernon cargaron las cosas en el coche. Su tía y Dudley no salieron a despedirse lo que era de esperar, pero de muy mal gusto ya que a pesar de todos los recores. ¡Había vivido con ellos durante 17 años!.

Media hora más tarde llegaron a la estación de Kings Cross. Nunca había llegado para coger el tren tan pronto. El señor Dursley sacó las cosas de Harry del coche, y se fue dedicandole un **_" hasta nunca"._**

Tras atravesar el muro del anden 9 y tres cuartos vió magos y brujas por todas partes, niños, y adultos moviéndose de un lado a otro por todo andén y  él por fin sintió que  estaba  en casa, en su mundo.

Sentado  en un banco del andén, admiró todo lo que tenía a su alrededor; el increíble tren de vapor granate, las túnicas de colores de magos y brujas, alumnos de Hogwarts metiendo sus baúles en el tren...Y buscó con la mirada a sus mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione.

Tras diez minutos de espera, aparecieron a través del muro, una familia, todos con pelo color rojo fuego, con túnicas desgastadas, y mirada perdida. Eran los Weasleys. El señor y la señora Weasley encabezaban el grupo y en él  destacaba la cabeza de uno de ellos, que sin lugar a dudas era la de Ron.

**_"¡RON!" _** Gritó Harry.

**_"¡HARRY!"_** respondieron emocionados todos los componetes de la familia allí presentes al unísono, a la vez que se dirigían hacia él.

**_"Que tal estas cariño"_** le dijo la señora Weasley, que fue la primera en llegar a él, tras darle un beso en la mejilla.

Tras mirar a su alrededor, una vez que llegaban hacia él ,  vío sorprendido, la cara de dos que hacía tiempo que no veía.

**_"Fred, George!, ¿qué haceis aquí?"_**  preguntó alucinado.

Pero respondió la madre de los Weasleys**_ "He conseguido que dejen esa tontería  de la tienda de articulos de broma y terminen sus estudios" _**dijo contenta. Aunque los gemelos no parecian tan contentos.

**_"No les daban la licencia de apertura de la tienda ya que no tenían terminados sus estudios"_** continuó Ron, riendo, y abrazando contento, a su amigo.

Harry miró detenidamente a Ron, su cuerpo se había desarrollado increíblemente, tanto de ancho y fuerte, como de alto.

**_"¡¿Como has crecido tanto en un verano?!, ¡ Al menos ya me sacas casi dos cabezas!". _**Ron sólo sonrió.

**_"Harry, cariño, simplemente lo alimento bien"_** repondió, sonriendo, a Harry la señora Weasley.

**_"Sí, pero el resto de tus hijos no son tan enormes como él"_** dijo Fred.

**_"No parece nuestro hermano, es un engendro de la naturaleza"_** siguió George, riendose, y poniendole una cara burlona a Ron. Ante esto todos se rieron, menos por supuesto Ron.

Aunque los gemelos eran dos años mayores que Harry y Ron, parecían de la misma edad. Además este año, como tenían que cursar el último año que les quedaba en Hogwarts, iban a estar en la misma clase, con lo que parecía que sería un año muy divertido, ya que si algo eran los gemelos Weasleys, era simpáticos y divertidos.

"**_¿Donde esta Ginny?"_**  Preguntó preocupada la señora Weasley.

**_"Esta hablando con aquella chica"_** contesto Ron señalandolas.

**_"BUFFF! y pedazo chica"_** añaderon Fred y George acompañado de gestos comicos de deseo.

**_"FRED; GEORGE COMPORTAOS!"_** les grito la señora Weasley. Todos rieron, al ver la cara comica de ofendidos que ponian  los gemelos a su madre, incluso la señora Weasley echo algunas carcajadas.

Harry miro hacia donde había hace un momento señalado Ron y pudo distinguir a una chica pelirroja hablando alegremente con otra  de pelo castaño al parecer muy guapa.

Pero.... ¡esa no puede ser Ginny!, pensó Harry al ver como había crecido la hermana pequeña de Ron desde que la conoció, o simplemente desde que como ahora le llamo la atención. La última vez que esta, llamo la atención de Harry,  fue en segundo curso, cuando la rescato de Tom Riddle en la camara de los secretos. 

Pero ¡¿tanto había cambiado desde entonces!? siguió pensando mientras continuaba mirándola. Se había vuelto realmente guapa. Harry comenzó a sentir un nudo en el estómago que hizo que su cara se volviese colorada .¿Que era lo que le estaba pasando_?.¡Es sólo Ginny!._

Tras averiguar que nadie se había dado cuenta de que se estaba ruborizando, se tranquilizó.

Ron miró hacia ellas también **_"Esperad un momento"_**dijo **_"esa no es una pedazo chica, esa es ¿Hermione?"_**

**_"No puede ser"_** dijeron anonadados los presentes menos los señores Weasleys, que no parecían sorprendidos en absoluto. Los que parecian más sorprendidos y avergonzados eran los gemelos, debido al comentario que habían echo anteriormente sobre ella .Al ver que Ron tenía razón.  Harry rápidamente, se anticipo a llamarla**_."HERMIONE"_**

Las dos chicas se volvieron , saludaron y se dirigieron corriendo a donde estaban los demás.

Hermione abrazó a todos menos a Ron, al que solo dirigió una mirada de odio terrible que sólo vio Ginny, ya que todo el mundo estaba eclipsado, menos los señores Weasleys, con lo mucho que ellos creían, que había cambiado Hermione. Había crecido varios centímetros durante el verano, aunque seguía siendo un poco más baja que Harry, y que por supuesto que Ron. Ya no tenía el pelo alborotado como antes, ahora era ondulado, brillante y precioso, que caía hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Todos los chicos del andén las miraban aunque   ninguno de los Weasley, ni Harry ,ni Hermione, parecían darse cuenta. Ellas, en realidad, no habían cambiado tanto, ya que siempre habían llamaron la atención de chicos, lo que pasaba, era que Harry y Ron siempre las habían visto de otra manera, solo como amigas no como componentes del sexo opuesto.

Ron tenía los ojos como platos mirando a Hermione. Siempre había sido guapa pero es que ahora…. ahora  _¡es impresionante_!,  pensó.

**_"Vamos a meter las cosas en el tren que se nos está haciendo tarde"_** dijo el señor Weasley sonriendo, y con él Fred, George y la señora Weasley se dirigieron al tren dejando a los dos chicos y las dos chicas sólos.

Hermione, Harry y Ginny comenzaron a contarse que había hecho en verano, todos al mismo tiempo con emoción, mientras Ron seguía mirando a Hermione con relativa sorpresa y curiosidad.

Ron puso su mano en el hombro de Hermione y le preguntó,  **_"¿Cómo es que has cambiado tanto en un verano?"_**

Hermione le apartó la mano bruscamente y le gritó furiosa **_"DESPUÉS DE LO QUE ME HICISTE EL AÑO PASADO TIENES LA OSADÍA DE HABLARME Y TOCARME!, ¿¡ PENSABAS QUE ME HABÍA OLVIDADO!? CREÍ HABERTE DICHO QUE NO ME VOLVIERAS NI A MIRAR, NI A TOCAR Y MENOS HABLAR!!!!!"_**

Ginny y Harry se le quedaron mirando estupefactos. Ron apartó tristemente su mirada de ella.

¿Que les había pasado el año pasado? se preguntaron a si mismos Harry y Ginny.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 primera historia en fanfictionorzado a edurante meses he estado leyendo las historias de fanfiction buenas y malas en ingles yiction buenas y malas, en ingle

¿Que os ha parecido? la verdad es que me siento bastante insegura con esto. Escribidme a ver si os gusto o no.

**************************************************************************************


	2. Expreso de Hogwarts

**JUNTOS PASE LO QUE PASE**

**Capítulo 2**: **_Expreso de Hogwarts_****__**

Por lo que Harry y Ginny recordaban, no había sucedido nada de tal magnitud que provocase una reacción como la que acababa de mostrar Hermione.

**_"¡Niños daos prisa que el tren está a punto de salir! _****"**Gritó desde la puerta de uno de los vagones del impresionante expreso de Hogwarts.

Todos se dirigieron al tren sin una sola palabra aún anonadados por lo que acababa de suceder.

**_"Vamos a buscar un compartimento libre"_** dijo Harry rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

**_"Um... Harry yo no puedo..... es que tengo que ir en el vagón de los prefectos"._**Dijo Hermione tímidamente y con tristeza.

**_" Yo tampoco puedo ir contigo, por que este año, también tengo que ir en el vagón de los prefectos"_**continuó Ron.

**_"Entonces este año también sois prefectos de Gryffindor" _** dijo entre sorprendido y malhumorado. No le hacía ninguna gracia  que sus dos mejores amigos fueran prefectos, ya que debido a sus obligaciones, no tenían mucho tiempo para estar con él.

**_"No Harry, este año no soy prefecta, soy Premio Anual"_**respondió sonriendo abiertamente Hermione.

**_"Ehh.... yo también soy premio Anual"_**continuó diciendo con vergüenza el pelirrojo

**_"¡No me digas que tú también eres Premio Anual!"_**exclamó Harry sorprendido al mismo tiempo que Hermione ponía una cara de disgusto y enfado. Pero continuó emocionadoal mismo tiempo que llegaban a donde estaban el resto de los Weasleys.

**_ "¡ESTO QUIERE DECIR QUE LOS DOS PREMIOS ANUALES SON DE GRYFFINDOR! "_**

**_"Con  que ya te has enterado de que nuestro Ronnie es el cuarto premio anual de la familia, estamos muy orgullosos de él" _**Habló muy contenta la señora Weasley mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su altísimo hijo.

**_"Bueno..., ya sabes que estos dos últimos años he sacado muy buenas notas y...."_** se disculpó muy avergonzado Ron.

En quinto, a Harry, le había molestado mucho, cuando a Ron lo hicieron prefecto en vez de a él, ya que sacaban más o menos las mismas notas. Pero tenía que admitir que desde entonces, él obtuvo excelentes calificaciones.

**_"Pues nada, Fred, George,Ginny ¿Vamos juntos?"_**

**_"Um...Harry...yo...." Murmuró Ginny._**

**_"¡No me lo digas! eres prefecta" _**dijo Harry en tono sarcástico.

**_"Pues sí,¡ es la quinta de la familia! Si estos dos hubiesen sido más responsables, hubiese sido la séptima"_**"Dijo la señora contenta a la vez que le dirigía una mirada reprochadora a los gemelos.

**_"No te preocupes Harry. Ven con nosotros, que ya sabes que nos moriríamos antes de ser prefectos y menos....¡PREMIOS ANUALES! "_** Dijo poniendo cara de disgusto a su madre.

**_"¡SI QUE HORROR!"_** corroboró George al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano en su pecho con un gesto cómico de auténtico dolor, como si le hubieran clavado un puñal.

Tras despedirse de todos, Harry llevó su equipaje al compartimento que los gemelos le indicaron. Cuando abrió la puerta, en el interior de este había un chico de su misma edad que no había visto nunca. Era moreno, alto y robusto, con unos ojos marrones muy pequeños que prácticamente tapaban unas cejas muy gruesas y anchas. Aunque sabía perfectamente que nunca lo había conocido, su cara le recordaba a alguien.... le resultaba muy familiar......

Pero lo que desde luego le caracterizaba, era que llevaba un uniforme que no pertenecía a ninguna de las casas de Hogwarts. Una capa de piel muy tupida, con un escudo en su pecho derecho, que sin duda era el del colegio búlgaro de mágia Durmstrang. Lo sabía por que lo había visto antes, en su cuarto año en Hogwarts, cuando los alumnos de este colegio y los de Beauxbatons fueron invitados a Hogwarts para participar en el torneo de los tres magos.

**_"Oula"_** Saludó el chico con sin duda un acento extrangero**_. "Mio noumbrre eg Bagtor"_** Tras dirigir una mirada sorprendida a la cicatriz en forma de rayo que residia en la frente de Harry, continuó diciendo emocionado.**_ "¿¡TU EGES HAGRY POTTEG !? Mio hegmano me habló mugto de tí. Eg un placeg conocegte."_**

**_"Para mí tambíen es un placer conocerte, pero perdona.....¿Quién es tu hermano? " _**preguntó, a la vez que se sentaba, seguido por Fred y George, enfrente del chico extranjero, suponiendo la respuesta.

**_"Mio Hegmano eg Victor Krum"_**

**_"Espero que no te moleste, pero...¿Que haces aquí?"_**  preguntó Harry intrigado.

**_"Bueno, eg que mio hegmano vino a vivig aquí, a Inglategra,y yo con él pog eso, vengo de integcambio a tegminag mios estudios a Hogwarts"_**

De rrepente, el tren comenzó a moverse, tras acercarse a la ventana y despedirse de los señores Weasley, volvió a prestarle atención al hermano de Krum.

Harry, sabía que el que hermano de Krum viniese a estudiar a Hogwarts, no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia a Ron. Pero menos que el propio Victor Krum, o como lo llamaba el pelirrojo _Vicky_, hubiese venido a vivir a Inglaterra. Después de todo lo que había pasado en cuarto, sabía perfectamente cual iba a ser su reacción.

Al cabo de dos horas, de una animada conversación entre los cuatro, irrumpió en el compartimento, el odioso Draco Malfoy, seguido por sus amigos a modo de guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle. Tras el primero mirar con odio a Harry, Malfoy se dirijió al búlgaro.

**_" Me habían dicho, que el hermano de Victor Krum, estaba en el tren, venia a asegurarme. Soy draco Malfoy y estos son Crabbe y Goyle."_** dijo dándose importancia y  ofreciendole la mano a Bagtor.y continuó "**_ Pronto te darás cuenta que en Hogwarts hay magos mejor que otros y te aconsejo que no comiences con el pie izquierdo" _**Terminó dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a Harry y a los gemelos Weasley.

**_"¡PIÉRDETE MALFOY! "_** Respondieron los Weasley y Harry a la vez.

**_"¡Quien se va a perder este año eres tú San Potter!_**

**_"¿De que hablas Malfoy?"_** preguntó enfadado Harry.

**_"No por nada"_** dijo riéndose sarcásticamente **_ "seguro que este año no te pasan una Potter"_** y con esto se fueron los tres riéndose.

**_"No te preocupes, ya sabes que Malfoy es un invécil" _**dijo Fred

**_"Si, no sabe de lo que habla"_** corroboró George.

Pero él no estaba tan seguro, siempre que Malfoy decía algo parecido, era que algo terrible iba a pasar en Hogwarts. Y además al ser hijo de un mortífago sabía los movimientos que Voldemort hacía.

Durante el resto del viaje no hubo más altercados. Bagtor y Harry se estuvieron riendo de las ocurrencias de los hermanos Weasley. Pero al mismo tiempo, le venían muchas cuestiones a su cabeza, como ¿que les pasaba a Ron y a Hermione?, ¿que hacía realmente Victor Krum a Inglaterra?. Pero sobre todo ¿a que se refería  Malfoy?. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano, se iba a enterar de todo esto.

------------------------------------------------------

Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me han hecho muchísima ilusión!!!!!!! Pero en respuesta a todos tenéis que entender que aún no puedo desvelar el problema entre Ron y Hermione. Mandadme más reviews. ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS.

"


	3. Primera noche 1 parte

**JUNTOS PASE LO QUE PASE**

**_Capítulo 3_****_:  Primera noche (1/2)_**

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron a la estación de Hogmade en donde llovía a cantaros. Al salir del tren, Harry vió como los alumnos de primer curso se dirijian hacia una voz muy familiar,¡ era Hagrid!. La enorme silueta del semigigante sobre salia tres cabezas, sobre el resto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts que ya estaban en el andén. Hagrid llamaba a gritos a los alumnos de primero para realizar con ellos la  tradicional travesia del lago, y Harry, al oirlo, por fin se sintió en su hogar.

Harry levantó la mirada por encima de los estudiantes, buscando a sus mejores amigos Ron y Hermione.

Tras encontrarlos, y reunirse con ellos, todos se encaminaron a los carruajes tirados por caballos, estos antes invisibles para él, que los llevarían hasta el colegio.

**_"Yo no voy en el coche con vosotros"_** dijo malhumorada Hermione.

**_"¿Porqué?"_** preguntaron el resto de los presentes.

**_"¡PORQUE YO NO VOY CON.... ESTE, A NINGUN SITIO!"_** respondió gritando, refiriéndose a Ron, y en seguida ella y Ginny se fueron corriendo hacia otro carruaje.

Harry quería preguntarle a Ron durante el trayecto, que era lo que le había echo a Hermione, para que se comportase de esa forma con él, pero a parte de que a este se le veía muy abatido, la presencia de los gemelos y de Bagtor, no lo hacía un momento propicio.

El magestuoso gran comedor, a su llegada, ya estaba repleto de estudiantes excitados, que hablaban alegremente de sus esperiencias vividas en verano.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, incluído Bagtor,que no parecía haber echo mucho caso de los comentarios que le había dirijido Malfoy.

Al contrario que el resto, Harry y sus amigos estaban totalmente callados, incomodos por la situación que creaban Ron y Hermione.

Tras la selección de las casas de los alumnos de primer año, que por cierto, ese año Gryffindor era la casa que había adquirido más estudiantes, el  profesor Dumbeldore se puso en pie y se hizo el silencio en todo el gran comedor.

**_"¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Este año tengo muchas novedades que contaros. Pero antes recordar a los estudiantes, sobre todo a los de primer año que no lo sabeis, que está terminantemente prohibido adentrarse en el bosque de los alrededores del colegio, si no quereis experimentar una horrible y dolorosa muerte. Asi mismo, recordaros que consultéis  la lista de cosas prohibidas, que está en consergería, que si no me equiboco asciende ya  a ochocientas."_** Tras una leve pausa continuó diciendo. **_"Bueno, dicho esto, como mencioné anteriormente, este año, contamos con una serie de novedades. En primer lugar, haciendo una excepción, este año contamos con la presencia de Bagtor Krum" _**un murmullo llenó todo el comedor **_"...está aquí de intercambio con lo que terminará en Hogwarts sus estudios, asi que espero que todos seais amables con él, y que se lleve un buen recuerdo de este colegio." _**Un formal aplauso dirijido a Bagtor recorrió todo el gran comedor haciendo que este se ruborizase.

**_"También deciros que con motivo del tresmilaniversario de este colegio, se celebrará el día de navidad un baile."_** Las chicas ante esto comenzaron a cuchichear y a reir como hienas. **_"Además para los alumnos de septimo año, hemos decidido organizar un viaje a partir de febrero, para que visiten lugares importantes del mundo de la magia que serán muy útiles para sus exámenes finales."_** Todos los alumnos de septimo año comenzaron a comentar este echo emocionados, hasta que un chico de Huffelpaf levantó su mano y dijo **_"Disculpe profesor, ¿Nos podría decir la duración que tendrá el viaje?" _**Dumbeldore sonrió y respondió **_"A eso iba señor Brown. Como iba diciendo, se realizará un viaje en febrero para los alumnos de septimo año,  su duración será hasta fin de curso, y regresarán para los exámenes finales. En estos se les preguntaran lo visto y aprendido en los viajes, con lo que no son vacaciones. Antes de las vacaciones de navidad se os entregará un justificante que debereis traer firmado, por vuestros padres o tutores legales, sin excepciones._**

**_Por último, como en los últimos siete años, contamos con la presencia de un nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, que tendreis el placer de conocer mañana. Y ahora ¡A COMER!"_**

Tras decir esto y  dar una palmada, los platos y las fuentes se llenaron de platos exquisitos y exóticos, y todos empezaron a comer emocionados, comentando las novedades que ese curso presentaba. Esto es todos, menos los de septimo año de Gryffindor, que continuaban totalmente callados.

Hermione no hacía más que fulminar con la mirada a Ron, y el resto aunque estaban emocionados con las nuevas noticias, no se atrevían a romper el silencio.

Harry estaba preocupado por sus dos mejores amigos, pero también estaba triste por que sabía que no iba a poder ir al viaje, por que no tenía a nadie que pudiese firmarle la autorización, ya que los Dursleys lo habian echado de casa y Sirius había muerto.

Seamus Finnigan, que estaba sentado entre Neville Longbottom y Hermione, rompió el silencio, dirijiendose a Ron.

**_"¡Qué, ¿recibiste el aviso?"_** preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Ron simplemente lo miró.

Entonces Sean continuó diciendo**_" ¡ Así aprenderás!"_**

Ante esto, Ron se levantó de la mesa y gritó con furia**_ "¡¿APRENDERÉ A QUÉ !?, MALDITO IDIOTA!!!! "_**el gran comedor se quedó totalmente en silencio.

**_¡A NO METERTE EN LAS COSAS QUE NO TE INCUMBEN!!_**

Al pelirrojo se le puso la cara totalmente roja **_"¿¡¡¡¡¡LAS COSAS QUE NO ME INCUMBEN?!!!!!"_**

**_"¡SÍ! ERA COSA MÍA!!!!_**

**_"¿¡¡TUYA?!!!!" _**gritó Ron con la cara tan roja qu parecía que iba a esplotar.

Tras decir esto, se subió a la mesa, y saltó encima de Seamus dandole puñetazos en toda la cara con todas sus fuerzas. Finnigan comenzó a intentar deshacerse del enorme pelirrojo dandole también puñetazos.Pero Ron lo tiró al suelo, se puso encima de él, y siguió dandole golpes, en todas las partes del cuerpo.

**_"¡RON, DEJALE EN PAZ!" _**Gritaron Hermione y Harry al unísono

Pero este no paro, hasta que llegó corrinendo la profesora Macgonagall y los separó

**_"¡PERO NO OS DA VERGUENZA!, ¡CIEN PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!. ¡ QUIERO VEROS EN MI DESPACHO DESPÚES DE LA CENA! _**"Tras tranquilizarse un mometo se dirijió también a Harry y a Hermione **_" Vosotros venid también"_**

Una vez que se hubo ido Hermione le gritó**_ " PENSÉ QUE NO PODÍAS CAER MÁS BAJO, RON, PERO YA VEO QUE ME EQUIBOCABA"_**

El resto de la cena se desarrolló en la mesa de Gryffindor en absoluto silencio, ya que estaban todos en estado de shock por lo que acababa de suceder, al igual que el resto de estudiantes de Hogwarts  sólo que estos se atrevían a comentarlo.

Media hora más tarde, los cuatro llamaron a la puerta del despacho de la profesora Macgonagall. Ella estaba sentada tras su escritorio aparentemente muy preocupada.

**_"Señor Weasley, Señor Finnigan, estoy totalmente disgustada con ustedes. El espectáculo que han dado en el banquete, es de  ANIMALES!!!  Van a quedar recluídos en el castillo hasta nuevo aviso"_**

**_"Pero profesora..."_** interrumpió Seamus.

**_"¡NO!! Nada de visitas a Hogmade ,ni pasear por los terrenos del colegio, y además estaran castigados ,a ayudar a los elfos domesticos ,a realizar las actividades de limpieza del castillo, hasta previo aviso"_** dijo malhumorada **__**

**_"¿Hasta qué hora?" _**se atrevió a preguntar Finnigan.

**_"De seis a diez todos los días, incluídos fines de semana"_**grunó la profesora.

**_"Sí señora"_** repondieron ambos.

**_"En cuanto a la petición de sus padres señor Finnigan, visto lo sucedido hoy, el director y yo hemos decidirdo aceptarla, Asi que no se preocupe que el señor Weasley no se podrá acercar a usted  y en la habitación ,en su lugar, pondremos a Bagtor Krum"_**

**_"¿¡COMO?!!!!! ¿¡PORQUÉ!!!?_** Gritó Ron.

**_"Relage su comportamiento señor Weasley. Debido a la denuncia que tiene usted del señor Finnigan, ya sabe que no puede acercarse a él, asi que hemos accedido a la petición de los padres del señor Finnigan en poner un hechizo entre ustedes dos para que no se puedan acercar a menos de cinco metros, y con respecto de la habitación, usted este año es Premio Anual, con lo que tendrá su propia casa junto a la señorita Granger"_**

**_"Por ese motivo, le dije que quería hablar con usted antes de cenar, profesora"_** interfirió en la conversación Hermione "**_Con todos los respectos me niego profundamente, a dejar mi casa e irme a vivir  a la casa de los Premios Anuales con este"_** dijo refiriendose despectivamente a Ron.

**_"Con que sí ¿eh?, pues ahora por esa misma razón, el profesor Dumbeldore y yo, hemos decidido poner el hechizo contrario a ustedes dos"_**

**_"¿¡COMO?!"_** Gritaron ambos a la vez.

**_"No se podran separar más de dos metros a partir de mañana."_**

**_"¡NO PROFESORA......"_**

**_"Basta YA! señorita Granger! Haber si así resuelven su diferencias, que parece mentira que despúes de todo lo que han pasado juntos, y de lo amigos que eran, aún no hayan resuelto el percance del año pasado"_** dijo disgustada la profesora Macgonagall.

 **_"Profesora, una pregunta, ¿si no podemos separarnos a más de dos metros, como vamos a dormir?" _**Preguntó vergonzosamente Hermione.

**_"Por supuesto en la misma habitación, señorita Granger. Tendrán que aprender a soportarse, y arreglarse para realizar las necesidades personales"_**

Harry no se lo podía creer, no sólo la profesora Macgonagall, había hecho que Ron y Hermione, duerman en la misma habitación, sino que ella también sabia lo que había pasado entre ellos el año anterior.¿Qué pasaba?,Se suponía que eran sus mejores amigos, y en cambio ¿se lo contaron a todo el mundo menos a él?. Harry estaba enfadadísimo, tenía ganas de gritar, de patalear, pero logró controlar su temperamento y dijo

**_"¿Que tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?"_** antes de dejar de responder a la profesora prosiguió **_"Mire, si Hermione y Ron se van a vivir juntos, yo... bueno...ya los veía  poco debido a sus responsabilidades como prefectos y... bueno ...¿ qué voy a hacer yo? Además yo no tengo ni idea que les pasa entre estos dos."_**

**_"Señor Potter, creo que una cosa responde a la otra, pero además tengo otro tema que comentarle. A usted que se vayan la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley a otra casa le va a venir muy bien, ya que sus discusiones son una molestia para todos, y más para usted que siempre está con ellos. Además este año va a tener que esforzarse el triple que el resto de los estudiantes, asi que no puede permitirse ningún entretenimiento de este tipo. Ya sabe que el ministerio sigue sin creerle, en lo referido al retorno de usted ya sabe, y aunque estos dos últimos años ya nos enviaron profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para vigilarnos, él de este año.... bueno... creo que no le va a hacer las cosas muy fáciles..."_**

Harry no contestó, pensó que la profesora Macgonagall estaba exagerando, el de este año no podía ser peor que los profesores de los últimos dos años, de los cuales prefería no acordarse....

**_"Bueno creo que esto es todo, Señor Potter acompañe al señor Finnigan a la enfermeria, a ver si la señora Pomfrey puede arreglarle esa cara que le dejo el señor Weasley"." Ustedes dos quedense aquí un momento, que les voy a mostrar su nueva casa, Ustedes pueden irse"_** terminó diciendo la profesora Macgonagall.

Harry y Seamus se dirijieron a la enfermeria.Con todo lo que había pasado, ni se había dado cuenta de la cara destrozada que le había dejado Ron, la cual seguía sangrando mucho y su camiseta ya estaba empapada de sangre.

Al girar hacia un corredor, chocaron con un hombre. Cuando Harry levantó la vista y vió la cara del hombre, con ira y sorpresa gritó

**_ "¿¡¡QUE DIABLOS HACE USTED AQUÍ!!!!?"_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquí teneis el tercer capítulo, **por favor mandarme REVIEWS!!!!!!!,** para saber si os gusta, para saber si escribo más capítulos. Mandarme también reviews .Muchas gracias.

**Lo siento, pero antes sin darme cuenta, tenía activado el apartado de no recibir anónimos, ahora ya está arreglado así que REVIEWS!!!!!**


	4. Primera noche 2 parte

**JUNTOS PASE LO QUE PASE**

**Capítulo 4:**** La primera noche (2/2)**

En ese preciso instante, Ron y Hermione, se encaminaban, junto a la profesora McGonagall, a  su futura casa.

Se detuvieron en frente de una estatua de piedra enorme, que sin duda, era Godric Gryffindor. Estaba pegada en la pared de un corredor muy cercano a la torre de Gryffindor. Era un hombre extremadamente alto, fuerte y muy atractivo. Llevaba una armadura de estilo medieval, y en su mano alzaba una espada que sin duda era una replica exacta,  que la que Harry había utilizado para matar al Basilisco, en su segundo año en Hogwarts.

La profesora McGonagall, dirigiéndose a ella, alto y claro dijo **_"CARAMELO INTERMINABLE"_**

De repente se oyó un ruido atronador que retumbó en todo el corredor. La estatua comenzó muy lentamente a dividirse en dos, dejando visible un hueco en la pared. Al atravesar este, daba paso a una sala común enorme.

El techo estaba formado por arcos de media punta,  repleto de cientos de velas, que daban a la gran sala una iluminación muy acogedora. El suelo, era de baldosas de mármol negras y blancas, colocadas de tal manera, que les recordaba al enorme ajedrez mágico del  primer año de colegio.

Había una zona de estar compuesta por varios sillones, butacas y sofás, que rodeaban una gigantesca chimenea también de mármol, tan grande, que a su alrededor podrían caber al menos dos equipos de Quiddich al completo.

Las paredes eran de un color blanco perla, y estaban cubiertas por tapices o por retratos de antiguos Premios Anuales que les saludaban y les sonreían. El resto de ellas, lo estaban por estanterías de más o menos un metro de altura, repletas de cientos de libros.

Todas menos una, que en cambio estaba repleta de numerosos juegos de mesa mágicos.  Se encontraba situada al fondo, y muy  próximas a ella  se alojaban tres mesas redondas, pequeñas y de poca altura, cada una con  cuatro taburetes.

En una esquina, cercana al hueco de entrada, había una gigantesca mesa de estudio de madera maciza, rodeada de al menos una docena de sillas doradas, tapizadas en granate y oro, a juego con los sillones, butacas y sofás.

En frente de ellos, se erguían, dos puertas majestuosas de madera maciza, las cuales poseían dos letreros en oro que decía  SERVICIOS, el de la izquierda, y ÁREA DE DESCANSO, el de la derecha.

A Ron y a Hermione, la sala les pareció realmente preciosa, pero estaban totalmente intrigados con el contenido de la puerta derecha, ¿ que contendría?.

La gigantesca sala común; que debía de ser el doble que la de Gryffindor, la presidía una gran alfombra roja con el escudo dorado de Gryffindor, en el centro de esta.

A mano izquierda, ascendían dos enormes escaleras, cubiertas con otra gran alfombra roja. En el ápice se unían en una,  formando una enorme  "V" , terminando en una gigantesca puerta.

**_"Como pueden ver,  aquí tienen una copia de  todos los libros que hay en la biblioteca"_** dijo la profesora McGonagal. Hermione no pudo evitar mostrar su emoción con una amplia sonrisa**_. "Enfrente de ustedes, están los servicios y arriba  su dormitorio." " Pueden recibir visitas, pero sólo hasta las doce de la noche"._**

**_ "Quiero recordarles; que son Premios Anuales, y que por ese mismo motivo, deben dar ejemplo de buen comportamiento.  No quiero que vuelva a suceder nada parecido a lo que le he visto hoy, señor Weasley". _**Se estaba refiriendo sin duda, al incidente del banquete entre Seamus y él**_." También advertirles  que no muestren sus diferencias en público, ya que como dije antes, tienen que dar ejemplo. Bueno, aquí les dejo, disfruten de su nueva casa" _**Y con esto, giró sobre sus talones, y se fue por el hueco por el que habían entrado.**__**

Ambos se quedaron allí parados en la gran sala común, observándola en un silencio incómodo, hasta que al cabo de unos minutos, Hermione lo rompió de mala gana **_"Me voy a la habitación"._**

Y si más, subió corriendo las escaleras. Ron se quedo allí en medio, paralizado, sin saber que decir, mirando como la chica subía los escalones. Decidió entonces ir a ver los servicios y el área de descanso.

Primero entró en los servicios. Eran enormes donde todo era de mármol blanco. La presidían, varias bañeras muy grandes con múltiples  de grifos dorados. Ron supuso que cada uno, echaba geles, sales, y aguas de diferentes aromas y colores. A mano derecha había unas duchas enormes, y la izquierda, un gran espejo que cubría toda la pared, delante del cual se situaban los lavabos.

Salió de los servicios y entró en la puerta del área de descanso.

Cuando entró, no se lo podía creer. ¡Era como si ya no estuviese en Hogwarts!. Ahora estaba en una enorme playa paradisíaca. Detrás de él seguía habiendo una pared y una puerta, pero delante, estaba la playa más maravillosa que podría existir; toda llena de palmeras, flores exóticas, y arena blanquísima. No estaba sorprendido tan sólo por la belleza de la playa, sino por la inmensidad del mar. Nunca antes lo había visto, porque no había tenido la  oportunidad. Pero ni en sus mejores sueños se lo había imaginado tan hermoso.

Su vista, a lo lejos, se perdía en el horizonte. No debía  haber paredes al otro lado del mar. _Seguramente_, pensó,_ que es un hechizo parecido al de él gran comedor._

Dirigió su mirada a la  izquierda, había en primer línea de playa, una piscina de tamaño olímpico, rodeada por tres jacuzzy, uno con agua rosa, otro con agua azul oscuro, y el último con el agua amarilla.

Hacia atrás, al otro lado, encontró otra puerta. Tras ella, se alzaba un enorme bosque, compuesto por árboles de todas las especies, tanto en el mundo mágico como del muggle.

A Ron el bosque no le interesó mucho, con lo que volvió a la playa, y se sentó en la arena contemplando el mar. Después de un tiempo sumergido con su mirada en este, se dio cuenta de que el Sol, que  se alzaba en el cielo, calentaba de verdad. Estaba sudando.

 Aún iba vestido con la bufanda, la túnica y el jersey, ya que aunque en esos momentos a él le pareciera increíble, en el exterior del castillo seguía siendo de noche, llovía y hacia mucho frío.

De repente y sin pensar, salió corriendo del área de descanso, directo a la habitación. Sentía la necesidad de compartir con Hermione, todo lo que él, acababa de ver.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante todo ese tiempo, Hermione había estado en la habitación totalmente disgustada. No se podía creer que después de todo lo ocurrido entre Ron y ella, ahora tuviese que vivir con él.  Además a partir del día siguiente, se iba a poder  separar de él, a más de dos metros.

 La relación entre ellos, después del incidente del año anterior, había cambiado mucho, pero tampoco podía evitar, por otro lado, que en el fondo le gustase la idea de no tener que separarse de él....

La habitación que compartiría con Ron era prácticamente igual a la que tenía ella en Gryffindor. La diferencia era, que la doblaba en tamaño, y sólo tenía dos camas. Estas eran enormes; tenian cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Estaban separadas por, tan solo, una mesilla de noche.

Había también una salita de estar, compuesta por un sofá y dos butacas, situadas  frente a una chimenea de mármol. El suelo de moqueta roja, y los muebles y armarios eran antiguos, de una madera oscura.

Las paredes eran doradas a juego con las lámparas mágicas, que iluminaban el cuarto sin necesidad de electricidad.

De repente, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hermione sobre la situación en la que estaba envuelta, Ron irrumpió en la habitación, sin previo aviso.

**_"¡Hermione, tienes que ver el área de descanso ES INCREÍBLE_**!"

**_"¡¿DESDE CUANDO NOS HABLAMOS TU Y YO!?"_** Gritó muy enfadada.

**_"Bueno......"_**

**_"¡CREO QUE DESDE NUNCA!"_** siguió gritando la chica **_"¡¡Y NO PIENSES QUE HOY, QUE AÚN NO ESTAMOS BAJO EL HECHIZO, VOY A IR CONTIGO A  VER ALGO Y MENOS A DEJARTE DORMIR _****_AQUÍ!!"_**

A el chico, se le puso la cara granate, a juego con la habitación, pero iba muy mal con su pelo...**_" ¡YA ESTOY HARTO!, ¿¡PERO TÚ QUE TE CREES?! ¡¡NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A TRATARME ASÍ!!"_**

**_"¿¡¡QUE NO TENGO NINGÚN DERECHO!!?". _**

Los gritos de ambos retumbaban en toda la casa....

**_"¡¡NO!!, ¡QUIEN DEBERÍA DE ESTAR ENFADADO SOY YO Y NO TÚ!"_** Ron relajó su tono de voz y continuó diciendo **_" Este año me di cuenta  de que sobreactué con todo lo que pasó"_** pero volvió a gritar... **_"¡¡SI NO HUBIESES HECHO LO QUE HICISTE NO HUBIESE PASADO NADA, LA CULPA ES TUYA!!"_**

Ella no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo**_ "¿¡QUE LA CULPA ES MíA!?; ¡¡ SI TÚ NO SACASES IDEAS PRECIPITADAS DE TODO, NO HUBIESE PASADO NADA!!! NO QUIERO DISCUTIR MÁS CONTIGO.  ¡¡VETE!!"_**

Y Sin más dilación, Ron cogió una almohada y una manta y dijo:

**_"¡¡¡MEJOR, NO TE QUIERO  TENER CERCA NI A CINCUENTA METROS!!!!"_** tras decir esto, se fue dando un portazo de tal intensidad, que casi rompe la puerta.

Hermione se quedó allí quieta, durante unos diez minutos, y luego se metió en la cama donde rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Gryffindor, Harry ya se encontraba en su cama. Y al igual que sus dos mejores amigos, no podía conciliar el sueño, pero por motivos bien distintos. Su mente estaba llena de reflexiones y preguntas sobre los sucesos que tuvieron lugar aquel mismo día.

Primero, los Dursleys lo echan de casa, después Ron y Hermione estaban enfadados, cosa que sabía todo el mundo menos él, y por último, lo peor que le hubiese podido pasar, para amargarle su último año en Hogwarts.

**-----------------------------------FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------**

**_"!!!¿QUE DIABLOS HACE USTED AQUÍ?!!!"_**

Harry no se lo podía creer, el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy, recorría los largísimo pasillos de Hogwarts a sus anchas. El mismo hombre que le entregó a Ginny el diario de Tom Riddle. El mismo hombre que maltrataba a Dobby, un elfo doméstico que ahora trabajaba en las cocinas del colegio. El mismo que era un fiel seguidor de Voldemort. ¿Qué hacía aquí? se preguntó. ¿Como era posible que Dumbeldore le hubiese dejado entrar?

**_"¡CIEN PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!, POR DIRIGIRSE A MI DE MALOS MODOS!. Además usted  castigado una durante una semana  todas las tardes."_**

**_"¿¡QUIEN ES USTED PARA CASTIGARME Y MENOS PARA SACARLE PUNTOS A GRYFFINDOR?!"_**

**_"No tengo porque responder aun niñato como tú"_**. Dijo sarcásticamente Malfoy **_"pero bueno...te lo diré, pero sólo por la satisfacción de ver tu cara. Soy tu nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, así que un poco de respeto, y otros 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por gritarle a un profesor. ¡ASÍQUE FUERA DE MI VISTA SI NO QUIERES QUEDARTE TODO EL AÑO CASTIGADO!"_**

Pero Harry se quedó allí inmóvil, con la boca totalmente abierta, la cual poco a poco, se fue convirtiendo en un gesto de odio y de rabia. Él quería pegarle, incluso matarle. No se lo podía creer. ¿Cómo Dumbeldore había permitido que entrase en el colegio ese hombre tan despreciable? 

Seamus debió de notar lo que a Harry se le estaba pasando por la cabeza, y tiró de él, hasta que retomaron el paso hacia la enfermería.

**---------------------------------------------FIN FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry seguía dándole vueltas a este suceso que tubo lugar un par de horas atrás. Cuanto más lo recordaba, más increíble le parecía. ¡Todo era como una pesadilla!.

Muy poco a poco, y tras muchas vueltas, se quedó dormido.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Este capítulo se lo dedico, especialmente a mi hermana, ya que me está ayudando mucho con esta historia, y sin ella no sería posible. También se la dedico a todas las personas que hasta ahora me habéis enviado reviews. Sobre todo a **Merodeadora-Chii**  que muestra gran interés en esta historia, y además tratándose  de una persona que escriba tan bien como ella me halaga muchísimo. (Sólo para ti, no te preocupes que dentro de poco, sale un punto de vista de lo que pasó el año pasado)

Por favor enviarme REVIEWS, que no sabéis cuanto os lo agradezco.


	5. La carta

**JUNTOS PASE LO QUE PASE******

**Capítulo 5: **_La carta._

A la mañana siguiente, Ron se despertó de mal humor. Había dormido muy poco y  mal. Aunque el sofá de la sala común; en el que había dormido, era muy cómodo, resultaba muy pequeño para su estatura. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y además, aún sentía la resaca de la discusión que tuvo el día anterior con Hermione.

No podía creer que, en tan sólo un día, su forma de pensar hubiese cambiado tan radicalmente.  Volvía al colegio dispuesto a hacer las paces con ella, pero... ahora... estaba furioso, no sólo le había hecho dormir en el sofá, sino que le había acusado como único culpable de lo que sucedió a finales de sexto curso. _¡Y la culpa era de ella!. Si no hubiese hecho lo que hizo, no habría pasado nada! _, _¡LA ODIO!._Pensó, de la misma forma que lo había hecho, millones de veces la noche anterior...

Pero cuando entró en la habitación para buscar la ropa que se iba a poner, el enfado desapareció. Allí estaba ella, durmiendo en su cama plácidamente. Estaba tan guapa..

Ron se acercó a su cama,  sin dejar de admirarla, le acarició el pelo y le susurró muy bajo, con cuidado para no despertarla.

**_"No sé que me haces... por más que  intento convencerme  a mí mismo de que te odio, no soy capaz. No sé como lo consigues, ya que aunque me enfade contigo, siempre hay otra parte de mí, que me dice, que tengo que tenerte entre mis brazos... Por eso no soporté lo que paso en sexto, y sé que en realidad no tenía ningún derecho a actuar así, pero no pude frenar mis impulsos...   y  ahora te parezco una persona horrible. Si  por ti fuese, ya  me habrías sacado  de tu vida.  Por eso intento devolverte los mismos sentimientos que tú tienes ahora hacia mí, aunque me quede en eso, en el intento..."_**

Instantes más tarde, Ron y Harry se encontraban en el gran comedor desayunando en la mesa de Gryffindor. Aunque era difícil de creer ya que eran grandes amigos, ambos estaban totalmente callados. Cada uno tenía  la mente ocupada con sus respectivos problemas que abarcaban  miles de cuestiones y reflexiones. 

Hermione llegó a la mesa con la cabeza muy alta, no quería que nadie notase su tristeza, aunque la hinchazón de sus ojos, producto de haber llorado toda la noche, la delatase. Sin dudarlo, se sentó, entre Harry y Neville Longbottom, justo enfrente de Ron. Había decidido anoche, hacer como si el último no existiese, ya no quería sufrir más... ya  había sufrido bastante...

**_"¡HEGMIONE!, ¡CUANGTO TIEMPO!". _**Gritó emocionado el hermano de Viktor Krum mientras se sentaba a la derecha de Ronald Weasley.

**_"¡¡BAGTOR!!, ¡ES VERDAD!, ¡ahora estudias aquí! ._** Respondió lo más emocionada  que pudo Hermione, ya que el día anterior no le había prestado ninguna atención al búlgaro**_."Siento no haberte saludado ayer, pero es que mi mente estaba en otras cosas..."_**

**_"No te preocupeg, pego no sabes cuantas ganags tenía de hablar contigo!, ya que degde, que  vinigte a bulgaria no te he vuelto a veg... Ahh mio hegmano me ha dado egto paga ti."_** Terminó de decir, extendiéndole una carta a la chica.

Las mejillas de Hermione se volvieron de color rosa. Toda la mesa de Gryffindor la miraba. Entonces cogió la carta, y la metió rápidamente entre las hojas de su libro de Aritmacia.

 Ron no pudo evitar que  su rostro también se enrojeciese, pero más bien de la rabia que le corría por sus venas.

**_"Muchas gracias" _**dijo Hermione vergonzosamente.**_ "Pero... cuéntame, ¿Cómo es qué ahora estudias aquí?"_**

**_"Bueno... eg que Viktor se vino a trabajag aquí y yo decidí venigme con él"._**

**_"¿¡¡COMO!!?, ¿¡¡QUE VIKTOR ESTÁ TAMBÍEN AQUÍ!!?, ¿¡¡EN DONDE TRABAJA!!?, ¿¡¡EN DONDE VIVE!!?". _**

Hermione ahora, si estaba muy emocionada. No se podía creer que Bagtor estuviese en Hogwarts, y mucho menos que Viktor Krum ahora viviese en Inglaterra. Se había echo muy amiga de  los hermanos Krum, cuando se alojó  en su casa en Bulgaria, un par de años atrás. Pero a pesar de que  no los había vuelto a ver, no había perdido el contacto con ellos.

Como predijo Harry en el tren al ver al hermano de Krum, a Ron no le hizo ninguna gracia la presencia de éste en Hogwarts, y menos aún   que Viktor viniera a Inglaterra, y le mandase cartas a Hermione.... Su cara había adquirido ya, un color tan fuerte, que parecía que iba a explotar...

**_"Trabaja en el Ministerio de Mágia y es buscadog de el equipo de Quiddich de Liverpool" _**Respondió Bagtor.

**_"¡ QUE FABULOSO!, pero entonces estará muy atareado..."_**

**_"¡Y mág que lo va a estag!, Ahoga quiege abrig una tienda de Quiddich en Hodmad, que eg donde vive"._**

**_"¿Hodmad?, ¿¡¡NO DIRÁS HOGSMEADE!!?"_** Preguntó la chica.

**_"Si ego.. Hogmade"._**

**_"¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!, ¡¡ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE VIVE AQUÍ AL LADO!!"_** Exclamó Hermione presa de la emoción**_." Pero… ¿No le queda un poco lejos de Londres y de Liverpool?"_**

**_"Sí, Bueno.. pego al podeg apagecerse..."_**

**_"Ya claro.... ¡qué tonta!"_** respondió un poco avergonzada la chica.

**_"Ademag... decidió vivig aquí en Hogmade porque quegía estar cerca de tí"_** Añadió el búlgaro con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Hermione, no podía estar más roja. Se sintió verdaderamente agradecida, cuando Dumbeldore se puso en pie, silenciando todo el gran comedor; de forma que la mesa de Gryffindor dejó de prestar atención a su conversación con Bagtor Krum.

**_"¡BUENOS DÍAS!, como todos sabéis, este año hay un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que también va a ser el nuevo `Gran Inquisidor de la escuela. Algunos ya le conocéis, y aunque en este momento no contamos con su presencia, no os voy a dejar más con la duda… .El nuevo profesor es... ¡El Señor Lucius Malfoy!" _** Terminó de decir el Profesor Dumbeldore, y sin ninguna efusividad se sentó.

El gran comedor se llenó de susurros, y muchas miradas se dirigieron a la mesa de Slytherin, que era la única casa que aplaudía y vitoreaba por  el echo de tener al Señor Malfoy de profesor. Sobre todo felicitaban a su hijo, Draco Malfoy.

El resto de las casas no parecían tan alegres...

**_"¿¡¡COMÓ!!?,¿¡¡QUE LUCIUS MALFOY ES EL NUEVO PROFESOR!!?". _**Preguntó una Hermione muy sorprendida.

**_"Sí"_** Respondió Harry, casi en un aliento **_"Ya... lo sabía, lo que no ignoraba es que él iba a ser también el nuevo `Gran Inquisidor... Creo que  tal vez sea de lo que me avisó ayer la Profesora Macgonagall cuando estábamos en su despacho"_**

**_"¿¡¡PERO COMO!!?, ¿¿LO SABÍAS!?"._** Exclamaron aún más sorprendidos, sus dos mejores amigos.

**_"Sí, bueno me enteré después del salir del despacho.  Me lo encontré mientras acompañaba a Seamus a la enfermería y... bueno, digamos que no fue un encuentro muy agradable"_** Harry se paró un momento, y luego continuó. **_"En un momento, me castigó toda la semana y sacó a Gryffindor ciento cincuenta puntos"._**

**_"Bueno, pudo ser peor... por lo menos tú sólo estas castigado una semana, yo lo estoy hasta previo aviso..._**" Dijo Ron lamentándose.

**_"¡¡QUÉ NO FUE TAN DURO!!"_** Se quejó Harry. **_"Me castigó por decir `¡qué diablos hace usted aquí! ´,  tú en cambio, eres Premio Anual, y te peleaste con Finnigan en medio del banquete..."_**

**_"Eh... bueno...sí que fue un poco duro...."_**

**_"¡UN POCO!, y más que lo va a ser con nosotros . ¡Sus clases van a ser un infierno!. Este año, el Ministerio se ha pasado de la raya, enviándolo como profesor"_**

**_"Pero no lo entiendo"_** respondió el pelirrojo **_" No se suponía que el ministerio, después de todo lo que pasó en quinto,  creen que quien tu ya sabes ha vuelto. El año pasado no enviaron ningún Gran Inquisidor, además, yo pensé, que después de lo que sucedió entonces,  ya no volverían a poner ninguno. ¿Por que nos lo imponen de nuevo este año? Y más a Lucius Malfoy, que todos sabemos que es un mortífago..._**

**_"Bueno que Lucius es un mortífago sólo lo sabemos,  nosotros. Ya sabes que el ministerio, no sólo no lo creyó, sino ahora es la mano derecha de Fudge. Además como dijo la profesora Macgonagall ayer, aún mucha gente no me cree... quizás como el ministro es tan amigo  de Lucius, éste le convenció para que le diese el trabajo, para poder fastidiarme y si tiene oportunidad, incluso matarme...." _**Dijo Harry tristemente.

**_"No, si el hecho de que esté  aquí, seguro que entra dentro del plan de quien tú ya sabes, o ¿piensas que este año te va a volver a dejar escapar?"_** Añadió  Hermione dirimiéndose a Harry "**_Con Lucius Malfoy_** **_aquí, tiene controlados tus movimientos en todo momento, además, este es tu último año en el Hogwarts y estate seguro  que va a intentar cumplir la profecía. Este año uno de los dos va a morir...." _**termino diciendo la chica con tristeza pero muy sinceramente...

                       --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**__**

Horas más tarde, ya habían finalizado las clases de su primer día, y se sintieron muy aliviados al comprobar que hasta el Jueves, no iban a tener Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Ron y Hermione se separaron de Harry, quien era, el único de los tres, que seguía preocupado. Tenía que ir al despacho de Lucius Malfoy para cumplir su castigo. Mientras que, los otros dos, quienes no intercambiaron una sola palabra en todo el día, se encaminaron hacia el despacho de la Profesora McGonagall, al que habían sido citados durante la comida.

Al entrar en el despacho, Seamus ya se encontraba sentado enfrente del escritorio de la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor. 

**_"Señor Weasley, Señorita Granger, por favor siéntense"_** Ordenó la profesora de Transfiguración, y los dos se sentaron en el par sillas que quedaban libres en frente del escritorio**_."Como les dije ayer, voy a hechizarles para que no se puedan separar a más de dos metros, ¡a ver si así terminamos con la disputa que hay entre ustedes!. También entre el señor Finnigan y usted.."_** dijo refiriéndose a Ron**_" ... pondré el hechizo contrario, a modo de que no vuelva a suceder nada parecido, a lo de  ayer"._**

Sin más, la profesora McGonagall, apuntó con la varita hacia el espacio que había entre los dos chicos y dijo alto y claro; **_"SEPARARE". _**Un chorro de luz azul salió disparado de su varita,****produciendo una fuerte onda expansiva entre ambos. Desde sus sillas, salieron disparados, cada uno, hacia zonas opuestas de la habitación. Se levantaron e intentaron volver a sentarse donde estaban, pero era imposible. Parecía como si una gran una pared les impidiese acercarse el uno  al otro.

Al observar esto, la profesora Macgonagall, volvió a hablar. **_"Muy bien, ya está. Señor Finnigan, usted ya puede irse. Diríjase a las cocinas, que allí le está esperando el señor Filch para indicarle en que consiste su castigo". _**Sean con esto, se fue,  permitiendo así que Ron volviese a sentarse en su silla, situada al lado de Hermione.**__**

**_ "Ahora les toca a ustedes..."_**

**_"Espere profesora..." _**Le interrumpió Hermione.

**_"¿Si, señorita Granger?" _**Respondió algo molesta por la interrupción.

**_"Mire, es que si no nos podemos separar..."_** vaciló la chica.

**_"¿Cual es el problema señorita Granger?"_**

**_"Es que, Ron está castigado, todas las tardes. Además no puede salir del colegio, y si nos une, eso quiere decir que también tengo que estar castigada....  y yo... ,no puedo perder  el tiempo cumpliendo un castigo que no me merezco. Tengo que estudiar. Este es nuestro último año en el colegio, y tengo mucho trabajo que hacer."_**

**_"Por eso mismo, el profesor Dumbledore, ha decidido, debido a las  nuevas circunstancias, un nuevo castigo para el Señor Weasley. He hablado con los profesores, y a partir de hoy se le dará trabajo extra, que  unido a los deberes diarios lo tendrá ocupado como mínimo cinco horas diarias con lo que usted, tendrá tiempo de sobra, para estudiar."_**

**_"¡PERO ESO ES INJUSTO!, ¡prefiero limpiar todo el colegio, a tener que hacer trabajo extra!"_** Se quejó Ron, aunque ninguna de las dos le hizo el menor caso, y continuaron con la conversación como si él no existiese.

**_"Ah me parece bien...pero eso no resuelve_** **_el problema sobre las salidas a Hogsmeade y a los terrenos del colegio" _**

**_"Sobre las salidas a los terrenos del colegio, lo siento mucho, pero eso será imposible"_** Antes de que la chica la interrumpiese la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor continuó hablando.**_ "Pero, le puedo asegurar, que es igual, o  mucho más  gratificante, el área de descanso que tienen en la casa de los Premios Anuales, Señorita Granger. Y sobre las excursiones a Hogsmeade, como en este curso, no son todos los fines de semana y son por unas horas, durante ese periodo, puedo deshacer el hechizo para que pueda ir"._**

Hermione estaba contentísima, ya había creído que o no podría ir a ver a Viktor Krum a Hogsmeade, o peor, que si le dejaban ir, tendría que ir a verlo con Ron.

**_"Si no hay nada más que decir..."_** vaciló, la jefa de estudios, quien espero a que Hermione le respondiese negando con la cabeza e ignorando las afirmaciones de Ron; apuntándoles con su varita dijo **_"¡UNITARUM PER SEMPRE!"_**

****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**__**

Tras abandonar el despacho de la profesora, ambos se dirigieron a la biblioteca, ya que esta, ya le había entregado el trabajo extra del día a Ron, y Hermione quería estudiar. Una vez allí ambos se dispusieron a trabajar en sus ejercicios, pero cuando Hermione abrió su libro de aritmacia, de este cayó una carta al suelo...

_"Es cierto, ¡La carta de VICTOR!, ya me había olvidado."_ pensó Hermione a la vez que la recogía del suelo y se disponía a leerla.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Como ya te habrá comentado mi hermano, ahora vivo aquí en Inglaterra._

_Estoy trabajado en el Ministerio de Magia en la sección de relaciones  mágicas internacionales y deportes mágicos, además soy buscador del equipo de Quiddich de Liverpool y,  si es posible, próximamente abriré una tienda de Quiddich aquí en Hogsmeade que es donde vivo. _

_Como ves en tu país me va muy bien, la verdad es que todo el mundo, han sido muy amable conmigo y  me han ayudado mucho para instalarme y todo eso._

_Te preguntarás por que motivo deje Bulgaria donde tenia ya hecha mi vida, para venir a Inglaterra y volver a comenzar desde el principio...Me vine por ti.. Para poder tenerte cerca y poder verte, ya que como te dije en Bulgaria, estoy  muy enamorado, y lo único que quiero es tenerte a mi lado._

_La última vez que nos vimos, rechazaste mi proposición de que fuéramos pareja, por que decías que no querías una relación a distancia, así que espero ya que ahora vivo cerca, que esta vez no me rechaces..._

_Tengo muchas ganas de verte, no hace falta que me contestes ahora, ya lo hablaremos cuando nos veamos en tu próxima excursión a Hogsmeade._

_Siempre tuyo:_

_                                                             Viktor Krum_

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al terminar de leer la carta...

**_"¿Que es lo que te dice Vicky?"_** pregunto burlándose Ron, quien en realidad tenía el alma en el puño. Al darse cuenta que Hermione no le contestó, continuó hablando "**_ Ya que no te dice nada, no tendrás ningún problema en que yo la lea" _**Y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó, se apoyo en la mesa, para acercarse más a la chica que estaba sentada enfrente de él, y le arrancó la carta de las manos..

**_"¡RON, QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!"_**

****

**_*******************************************************************************************_**

**_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!. _**

**_Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo pero es que se me estropeó el ordenador, de verdad, ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!, espero que por lo menos os haya gustado, y prometo que en el próximo no tardare tanto._**

**_Este capítulo se lo dedico a una de mis mejores amigas!!!! este es para ti eRgA así que no te quejes tanto, jajajajaja tk amor!!!_**

**_MANDARME REVIEWS!!!!! que me encanta, que opinéis. GRACIAS A TODOS!!!!!!_**

****

· **_ginny-montero: _**_espero que el que  te estés volviendo loca con esta historia sea para bien! Jejeje Muchas gracias por tu review, me ha echo mucha gracia, yo tb odio a Lucius a muerte!, y te prometo que tomare en cuenta tu propuesta, aunque bueno, me fastidia un poco lo que tenía pensado para esta historia...De nuevo muchas gracias!!  ;)._

· **_Malfoy-Obsession: _**_no sabes el susto que me diste cuando leí la primera frase de tu review, pero la verdad es que luego me sentí muy aliviada y muy ¡contenta!:).Me encanta que te guste mi historia, ya que para mi es un halago, ya que yo he leído tus historias y la verdad me gustaron mucho, me parece que escribes muy bien. Bueno peloteos aparte, jejeje, muchas gracias por tu review me ha echo mucha ilusión!!!!!!!!!!****_

· **_Kate: _**_Me alegro que te guste mi historia y que te haya aclarado las cosas, y lo de tomarte en cuenta tu review claro, para eso estoy,  ;) estoy escribiendo, no sólo para divertirme yo, sino para procurar que todos vosotros paséis un buen rato con esta historia, por lo que me importa mucho lo que penséis de ella ya que es para vosotros!!!!, Muchas gracias por todo Kate.****_

· **_lu Granger:_**_ aunque no quieras te voy a seguir agradeciendo tus reviews, por que tb me ENCANTAN!!!!así que gracias!_

· **_Merodeadora_Chii:_**_ no me llores cariño, que lo de dedicarte un capítulo no es nada, da bastante más trabajo mandar reviews, que lo se por experiencia!!!jejeje y tu como me mandaste tantos, intente agradecérmelo de alguna manera. Me alegro de que te sientas halagada por que es lo que de verdad pienso que escribes muy bien. Me hace mucha ilusión que te guste mi historia, y sobre saber que es lo que pasó, todo a su debido tiempo, pero pronto saldrá algo sobre eso. Muchas gracias por todo!!!_

· **_brujita1:_**_ Muchas gracias!!!!!! no sabes la ilusión que me ha echo que digas que esta es una de tus historias favoritas!!!, me alegro mucho de que te guste!!!!, de verdad muchas gracias no sabes como me has animado!!!._

· **_Lil Granger:_**_ Siento haberte entristecido que lo que hice con el anterior cap pero creí que era necesario, contestar a eso , y tb siento haber tardado en publicar esto, pero bueno tuve problemas con el ordenador....I´m sorry :( Me alegra mucho que te guste tu historia y tus reviews como tu dices no me dan la lata,¡ Me encantan!. JeJeJe y sobre lo de bañarse.... ya lo veremos jejejeje Muchos besos, espero que te haya gustado el cap.****_

· **_HG: _**_Me pone muy contenta que te guste esta historia, y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y no me diga que me enfadas por que no es cierto me encantan tus reviews y espero recibir más tuyos jejejejejeje. Sobre la pregunta ahora no te lo puedo contar pero te prometo que pronto se sabrá ;) muchas gracias por todo ¡DE VERDAD! Muchas gracias por todo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	6. Castigo con el Profesor Malfoy

**_JUNTOS PASE LO QUE PASE_**

**__**

**_Capítulo 6:_** Castigo con el Profesor Malfoy**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

****

**_"¡RON, QUÉ  CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! "_** Le gritó Hermione.

Pero el pelirrojo la ignoró y comenzó a leer la carta, a pesar de que la chica intentó por todos sus medios, que no lo hiciese.  La altura del chico le ayudó en esta ocasión. 

Tras terminar de leerla… **_"¡NO_** **_PENSARAS SALIR CON ESTE INVECIL!"._**

**_" ¡Y QUÉ_**_ **PASA SI LO HAGO!"**_

**_"¡QUE! , ¿¡QUÉ  PASA!? ¿¡SIEMPRE TE VAS CON EL PRIMERO QUE PASA O QUÉ!?_**

Hermione se sintió tan dolida que le dio una bofetada, que hizo que a Ron le girase toda la cabeza.

**_"YO_** **_SALGO CON QUIEN ME DÉ LA GANA.  Y NO SE TE OCURRA DECIR QUE ME VOY CON CUALQUIERA, POR QUE NO ES CIERTO, LO QUE PASA ES QUE SIEMPRE SACAS LAS COSAS DE QUICIO"_** Tras decir esto rompió a llorar sin consuelo.

El chico no respondió, se quedó allí de pie, mirándola, mientras agarraba su mejilla, la cual tenía marcada en rojo la mano de Hermione, debido al fuerte golpe. En realidad no quería decirle aquello, pero la rabia del momento, y el sentirse muy dolido con la carta, hizo que esas palabras se escaparan de su boca. 

Pero ahora, lo que le dolía más, a parte de la bofetada y sus sentimientos, era verla llorar. Intentó alejarse, marcharse, como había hecho otras veces cada vez  que ella lloraba, pero no pudo.

Cuando intentó separarse unos dos metros, hizo que la chica se cayese de bruces  contra el suelo, en dirección a donde éste se marchaba.  Parecía como si una cuerda invisible los uniese por la cintura.  Optó, entonces, por sentarse en el suelo donde estaba Hermione debido a su caída.**__**

**_"Hermione yo..."_**

**_"¡NO, CÁLLATE! ¡NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A HABLARME, YA ME HICISTE SUFICIENTE DAÑO! ¡DÉJAME EMPAZ!"_** Y con esto, se levantó y arrastro a Ron a  su  sala común.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momentos antes en el despacho del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras…

**_"Entre señor Potter"_**

Harry, a pesar de que esa habitación la conocía muy bien,  ya que durante su estancia en Hogwarts  la había visitado varias veces,  esta parecía totalmente diferente.

Estaba decorada muy lujosamente. Reinaban los colores, verde y negro, dándole una aspecto tenebroso. Las cortinas verdes de los ventanales a duras penas dejaban entrar luz, con lo que la habitación estaba muy poco iluminada, a pesar  de que en las paredes colgaban varias antorchas.

Las carísimas estanterías de caoba negra estaban repletas de artefactos extraños y aterradores. También había libros que a juzgar por sus títulos, tan sólo podrían pertenecer a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

Al ver las posesiones del Señor Malfoy,  recordó que cuando tenía doce años y realizó su primer viaje en polvos flu, acabó por error en el callejón Knockturn. Había entrado en él por la chimenea de una tienda, que no contenía otra cosa que aparatos y libros parecidos a los que veía en este momento. Además recordaba a la perfección como el propio Lucius Malfoy le vendió al dependiente de la tienda, cosas que no eran consideradas legales en el mundo mágico. Se preguntaba si el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, había tenido el valor de traer al colegio, algún elemento ilegal, siendo Dumbeldore el director en el colegio.

**_"¡POTTER, SE PIENSA SENTAR O NO!"_** Rugió el nuevo Gran Inquisidor de la escuela.

Harry con desgana, se sentó en la silla enfrente de él, quedando tan sólo separados por un gran escritorio negro, que hacia juego con las estanterías de la habitación.

**_"Bueno, bueno, bueno...  nos volvemos a encontrar  señor Potter ¡no me puedo la suerte que tengo! Je je je.  Le tengo que poner un castigo ¿no? _** Dijo burlándose maliciosamente Lucius.

**_"¡NO ME DA MIEDO MALFOY!"_**

**_"¡Un poco de respeto Potter, cien puntos menos para Gryffindor!, jajajaja, ¡no me puedo creer que me lo este pasando tan bien en este colegio, que no hace más que apestar a sangre sucia!" _**Se rió el profesor.**_ Bueno como iba diciendo, hay que ponerle un castigo  señor Potter. ¿Qué sugiere?._**

**_"QUE SE VAYA AL INFIERNO"_**

**_"Creo que ya he encontrado un castigo, perfecto para usted... ¡INFLAMENTARUM!" _**Gritó haciendo que de su varita, saliese un chorro de luces violetas, amarillas, naranjas y rojas. Juntas, daba la impresión que ella emanaba  fuego.

Todo lo que rodeaba a Harry se convirtió en llamas que no quemaban las cosas de la habitación. Él, era lo único que se abrasaba... su sangre, sus ojos, su cicatriz... Todo le ardía, pero no físicamente; era como si tan sólo sintiese el dolor y la angustia de abrasarse vivo, pero sin que tan sólo un trozo de piel o un sólo pelo se le quemase.

Nunca había sentido nada semejante, era muy difícil de explicar…mucho, pero que mucho peor que la maldición Cruciatus, con esta sólo te retorcías de dolor y con la que estaba sufriendo ahora, aparte de retorcerte de dolor, le abrasaban todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo.

Poco a poco dejó de ver lo que lo rodeaba. Le invadió el miedo, mientras que por su mente, giraban a modo de remolino sentimientos e imágenes producidos por  sus recuerdos..

El remolino se paró, ahora estaba de nuevo en sexto curso..._ Ron esta a punto de morir... ¡**Ron no, por favor no te mueras!  No me dejes tu también!... ¡NO ME DÉJES!.**_

Todo volvió a girar de nuevo y se paró...  _estaba en quinto, podía ver como Sirius exhalaba su ultimo aliento, **¡NO TE MUERAS!, ¡¡NOOOOOOO!!, ¡¡SIRIUS, CONTESTAME, SIRIIIIIUUUUSSS!!. **_

Ahora se encontraba en cuarto:****_Desde lo lejos, por encima de su cabeza, Harry oyó una voz fría y aguda que decía:** "Mata** **al otro."** Entonces escuchó un silbido y una segunda voz, que gritó al aire de la noche estas palabras: **"¡Avada Kedavra!"** Cedric yacía a su lado, sobre la hierba, con las piernas y los brazos extendidos. Estaba muerto._

Tras volver al remolino de sus recuerdos, este se paró ahora en su tercer curso. Se encontraba en el tren rumbo a Hogwarts su sangre sigue quemando pero al mismo tiempo parece que se convierte en puro hielo_…_

_De pie, en el umbral, iluminado por las llamas que tenía Lupin en la mano, había una figura cubierta con capa y que llegaba hasta el techo. Tenía la cara completamente oculta por una capucha. Harry miró hacia abajo y lo que vio le hizo contraer el estómago. De la capa surgía una mano gris, viscosa y con pústulas. Como algo que estuviera muerto y se hubiera corrompido bajo el agua… _

_ Un frío intenso se extendió por encima de todos. Harry fue consciente del aire que retenía su pecho. El frío penetró más allá de su piel, le penetró en el pecho,  en el corazón…_

_Los ojos de Harry se quedaron en blanco. No podía ver nada. Se ahogaba de frío. Oyó correr el agua. Algo lo arrastraba hacia abajo y el rugido del agua se hacía más fuerte… Y entonces, a lo lejos, oyó unos aterrorizadores gritos de suplica. Quería ayudar a quien fuera. Intentó mover los brazos pero no pudo. Una niebla espesa y blanca lo rodeaba, y también estaba dentro de él…**"¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Estas bien?" **Alguien le daba palmadas en la cara…_

El remolino de imágenes y recuerdos cada vez giraba más rápido, haciendo que las imágenes y sonidos se uniesen unas con otras, de repente se paro en seco:

**_"¡Ginny!" _**_Susurró Harry, corriendo hacia ella e hincándose de rodillas. **"¡Ginny! ¡No estés muerta! ¡Por favor, no estés muerta!"** Dejo la varita a un lado, cogió a Ginny por los Hombros y le dio la vuelta. Tenía la cara tan blanca y fría como el mármol, aunque los ojos estaban cerrados, así que no estaba petrificada. Pero entonces tenía que estar… **"Ginny, por favor**, **despierta "** susurró Harry sin esperanza agitándola. La cabeza de Ginny se movió, inanimada de un lado a otro.** "No despertará" **dijo una voz suave… _

Todo gira más y más rápido, Harry no puede evitar marearse…

_ **"¡¡¡RON NO LO HAGAS!!!, ...¡¡¡ Se quiere destruir así mismo!!!,** **...¡Quién va a sospechar del pobre y tartamudo Señor Quirrel!!**_

Todo vuelve a dar vueltas, Harry podía ver a su madre y oírla gritar **_¡NO LO_**_ **MATES, DEJALO VIVIR, MATAME A MÍ!!!! "....  "Primero te toca a ti asquerosa sangre sucia, ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!!... **_El grito de terror de su madre, llegó al alma del Harry de tan sólo un año de edad **_ "¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!…" "¡¡ AHORA TE TOCA A TI  HARRY POTTER, VOY A ACABAR CON ESTA PROFECIA UNA VEZ POR TODAS!! .... ¡¡AVADA KEDABRA!!..."_**

Harry se despertó en el suelo del despacho temblando de miedo y empapado de sudor, sabía que estuvo a punto de morir pero no había muerto, no sabia donde estaba, ni que sentía...

**_"¿Durmiendo Potter? Ya te puedes ir,_** **_mañana te quiero ver aquí a la misma hora. RECUPERARE MEDIUM!!"_**

El hechizo que acababa de lanzarle  Lucius, le dio la suficiente fuerza como para volver a la sala común y tumbarse en la cama. 

Pero no quería dormir, se sentía inseguro, tenia miedo, se preguntaba por que había revivido todo aquello... Las peores experiencias de su vida, las había vuelto a vivir, más intensas, más reales que cuando sucedieron en realidad, y aun encima todas seguidas.._._

_"¿Quizás Lucius quería volverlo loco?,¿ De donde había sacado una maldición tan terrible como aquella? ¿Y por que después de hacerlo sufrir, le volvió a dar_ _fuerzas, en definitiva a salvarle la vida?_ Con estos pensamientos se quedó dormido del agotamiento.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Premios Anuales Ron y Hermione, se encontraban cada uno tirado en su cama. Llevaban allí tumbados más de una hora y no habían vuelto intercambiar una palabra desde su salida de la biblioteca, tras pensar mucho Ron se decidió a hablar.

**_"Hermione... "_**

**_"¡NO!" _**Chilló la chica.**__**

**_"¡Por favor escúchame!, Sé que ya no quieres saber nada más de mí, que no me quieres en tu vida, pero ahora no tienes más remedio que aguantarme, ya que no nos podemos separar, y tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo, en todo lo que tiene que ver con la convivencia. No te pido que volvamos a ser mejores amigos, sólo..."_** Ron no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Hermione lo interrumpió...**__**

**_"No te pienses que por que no nos podemos separar van a cambiar las cosas, te dirigiré la palabra para lo estrictamente necesario, ¡PARA TODO LO DEMAS OLVIDATE DE MÍ!, y ahora déjame dormir que tengo sueño..."_**

Ron en lo último que pensaba en ese momento era dormir, se sentía fatal, la quería. Pero el se había ganado a pulso que ella no lo quisiese saber nada más de él. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, desahogarse_. ¿PERO CON QUIEN?, Claro...  HARRY!!!_ **__**

Como sabía que con Hermione, no podía ir a verlo, decidió esperar a que esta se quedase dormida, y luego cogió un pergamino, y una pluma de su mochila y comenzó a escribir...

Tras terminar la carta, la enrollo, y se la ató en la pata a su pequeña lechuza Pig.

**_" Sé que es tarde,_** **_pero necesito que le entregues esto a Harry, si esta durmiendo, despiértalo, que es importante"_**

La diminuta ave, revoloteó un momento por la habitación en modo de que lo había entendido, y salió por la ventana.

Tardó apenas dos minutos en llegar a una de las  ventanas de los chicos de séptimo curso de la torre de Gryffindor, pero estaba cerrada. La lechuza comprobó entonces todas las ventanas de la habitación, pero no hubo suerte, todas estaban cerradas. Entonces se dirigió a la más cercana de la cama de Harry, y comenzó a darse golpes contra ella, haciendo mucho ruido.

**_"¿QUE ES ESO?." _**Se escucho la voz de Seamus en la habitación haciendo que todos se despertasen.

**_"No sé pero parece que viene de esa ventana"_** le contestó Neville.

**_"SÍ, tiene razón, parece que viegne de ega_** **_ventana. Hagry. , Despierta, hay u gruido que viene de tu vengtana."_** Le dijo Bagtor.

**_" Estoy despierto, para no estarlo, con lo alto que habláis"_** gruño Harry, mientras se levantaba de la cama y abría la ventana, dejando entrar a la lechuza en la habitación.

**_" Pero Pig... ¿qué haces aquí?"_** Le preguntó Harry, la cual en respuesta le mostró la carta que llevaba atada en su pata izquierda.

"**_Chicos, podéis dormiros, que es la lechuza de Ron con una carta para mí"_**

**_"Tenia que ser el Weasel"_** gruño  Finnigan **_" Como siempre fastidiando, a todos, ni que no tuviese otro momento para mandar cartitas"_**

**_" CIERRA EL PICO SEAMUS, SINO QUIERES TENER PROBLEMAS TAMBIÉN CONMIGO" _**le gritó Harry enfadado.

**_" Es cierto, que tenemos aquí, al inseparable de Weasel. ¿Que pasa que ahora te manda cartas de amor?_**

**_"Finnigan, si no te callas, te voy a dejar la cara peor de lo que te la dejo Ron" _**le amenazó Harry, haciendo que volviese a reinar el silencio en el cuarto.

Desató la carta de la pequeña pata de la lechuza, la cual, la depositó en la jaula con Hewig para que pudiese beber, se volvió a meter en la cama, y se dispuso a leer la carta.

_Harry:_

Espero que te haya ido lo mejor posible en tu castigo con Malfoy. Sé que es muy tarde, pero necesito hablar contigo ahora mismo. Además, este es el único momento que podemos hablar con intimidad, ya que, ya me unieron a Hermione, y ella ahora esta dormida, y por lo que parece muy profundamente por lo que, vamos a poder hablar con tranquilidad sin que ella se entere.Además, me he dado cuenta que tu también estas muy callado, lo que quiere decir que  también, al igual que a mí, té pasa algo... Por favor ven a verme ahora. Para venir a nuestra casa, tienes que ir a la estatua de Godric Gryffindor, que esta muy cerca del corredor del retrato de la señora gorda. La contraseña es caramelo interminable.

_Por favor Harry, ven, te espero en mi habitación._

_Ron_

_PD: Al llegar intenta no hacer ruido para no despertar a Hermione._

_"¿Pero este que quiere ahora?.", _Pensó_."¿Quizás me va a contar los que le paso a Hermione y a él el año pasado?,_ _¿Y si no es así que me va a contar que sea tan importante?. Bueno, la verdad es que yo también necesito hablar con alguien, y quien mejor que Ron"._

Harry, estaba muy cansado, por todo lo que había pasado aquella tarde con el Señor Lucius Malfoy, pero apenas la media hora que durmió, le sirvió para recuperar más fuerzas, además tenía que contarle al pelirrojo, todo lo que había sucedido en aquel despacho.

Volvió a salir de la cama, se puso una bata, cogió la capa de invisibilidad, y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a donde le había indicado Ron en la carta.

**_"CARMALELO INTERMINABLE"_** Se oyó una voz, en el pasillo a la altura de la estatua de Godric Gryffindor, haciendo que esta se dividiese en dos dejando en medio un hueco para entrar en la  sala común de los dos Premios Anuales de ese año.

Harry, se sacó la capa al entrar en la inmensa sala común de sus dos mejores amigos. Se quedó realmente impresionado, con la belleza de la habitación.

**_"Seguramente, su cuarto este arriba" _**se dijo a sí mismo.

Sin pensarlo más, subió las escaleras que estaban a la izquierda de la sala, y al llegar arriba, no se molesto en llamar a la puerta, para evitar hacer ruido para como le dijo Ron no despertar a Hermione. Conque sin más abrió muy despacio la puerta.

**_"¿Ron?"_**Susurró Harry al entrar en la habitación al ver a su mejor amigo tumbado, y aun vestido con el uniforme, en la cama.**_ "¿Estas bien?"_**

**_"No demasiado... ¿Y a ti que te ha pasado? Tienes una cara horrible…"_** Le preguntó el pelirrojo, al ver la cara pálida y cansada de su mejor amigo.

**_"Estoy agotado debido al castigo que tuve con Malfoy" _**Le contestó susurrando, al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras de sí, atravesaba la habitación y se sentaba en la cama de su amigo.

**_" Pero... ¿Qué paso para que estés tan pálido?"_**

Harry le contó todo lo que había sucedido en el despacho, aquella tarde, del nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

**_"Pero.. ¡Yo de esa maldición no oí hablar en mi vida! ¡No puede ser legal!"_** Expresó un Ron muy sorprendido con el relato.**__**

**_"No lo sé, creo que eso, habrá que preguntárselo mañana a Hermione que es la única, que nos puede sacar de dudas"_**

**_"¿Crees que Hermione tiene razón?,  me refiero, a que  Lucius esta aquí, para que quien tu ya sabes sepa lo que estas haciendo en todo momento..._**

**_"Si lo creo, y más, después de todo lo que pasó hoy. La maldición no sólo me hacía sufrir de dolor, sino también reviví todo aquello. Fue muy extraño, era como si Lucius también estuviese viendo lo que yo". _**Dijo muy seriamente.

**_"No sé Harry, quizás te suene_** **_mucho a Hermione lo que te voy a decir... pero creo que debes de ir a hablar con Dumbeldore. Sólo él te puede contestar que hace el Señor Malfoy aquí, y además le puedes contar lo que pasó en su despacho.."_**

**_"Sí, tienes razón, me ha sonado mucho a ella..." _**sonrió Harry**_ "Pero creo que tienes razón, tengo que hablar con Dumbeldore, pero antes, me gustaría preguntarle a Hermione sobre la maldición que me echo... seguro que sabe algo sobre ella... Hablando de Hermione... ¿Que es lo que pasa entre vosotros dos?_**

**_" Bueno, ella me odia, no me quiere ver ni en pintura.."_** Vaciló tristemente el pelirrojo...

**_"De_** **_eso ya me di cuenta, es bastante_** **_evidente... quiero decir... ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASÓ EL AÑO PASADO?"_**

**_****************************************************************************************************************_**

Hola!!!  Que malvada soy… donde os deje… jajaja. Ahora sin bromas, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Esta sin corregir, pero como queríais que actualizase lo antes posible…Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero es que estoy en medio de los exámenes finales y… no tengo mucho tiempo, ni siquiera para leer historias, así que por favor perdonarme

Estoy muy contenta por que ya tengo más de 30 reviews!!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!!  
El próximo capítulo es el que esperáis…y la verdad estoy muy nerviosa por que quizás esperáis mucho de ese capítulo… Pero os pido que tengas paciencia y consideración conmigo ya que esta es mi primera historia, con lo que estoy un poco floja en esto de escribir…Aun así GRACIAS de verdad.

· **Mark Weasley:** Me alegro mucho que te guste esta historia. Aquí tienes la actualización.

· **Kate**: Bueno lo de que se hayan separado para ir a Hogsmade, lo he hecho a propósito, más adelante verás por que. Y sobre lo que pasó, el próximo capítulo te da una idea, pero no te v a decir todo. Siento que no se ponga más romántica la cosa, pero la verdad es que, yo no estoy muy romántica, y creo que me afecta al escribir…Pero bueno lo intentaré…Gracias por mostrar interés en esta historia, me animas mucho.

· **eRgA:** que quieres que te diga cariño, gracias por leer esto, aunque no guste. Muchos bikos amor y sigue actualizando. 

· **HG:** Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el quinto cap, espero que también te guste. Muchas gracias por tus reviews me animan mucho!!

· **Maeda Malfoy (Hermi Weasel :** Por lo que me dices no se siento te g mucho, sé que voy lenta, pero bueno, espero que mandes otro review, explícame exactamente lo que quieres Muchas gracias!!. Aun así lo que le dije a Kate arriba, creo que taimen te responde a ti. 

· **Lil Granger**: A ti también te corresponde lo que le dije a Kate, por que también te contesta a lo me dices en tu reviews MUCHAS GRACIAS no sabes lo eme ayudas a continuar.

· **Merodeadora_Chii:** Hola niña!!Hace tiempo que no hablamos, espero que me mandes  algún email, o así. Espero que te haya gustado este cap. BESOS.

· **PaMe-LiTa:** Me alegro mucho que te guste esta historia y espero recibir más reviews tuyos. Muchas Gracias.  
  


****

****

****


	7. Cuéntamelo todo Ron

**_JUNTOS PASE LO QUE PASE_**

**_Capítulo 7:_** _Cuéntamelo todo Ron._

**_¿QUE DEMONIOS PASÓ EL AÑO PASADO?_**

Ron se quedó sin habla, no sabia que contestar...

**_"Ron, no sé que pasa entre vosotros dos..., me lo deberías contar. Parece mentira, pero somos mejores amigos, y se lo contasteis a todo el mundo menos a mí..."_**

****

**_"No se lo contamos a nadie... Si lo dices por lo que dijo la profesora MacGonagall el otro día en su despacho..."_**

****

**_"Sí, es por eso... ella lo sabe... ¿Por qué lo sabe ella y yo no?_**

****

**_"Bueno, los profesores, solo se enteraron de una parte..., no saben realmente lo que paso..._**

****

**_"RON DEJA DE VACILAR... ¡ME LO VAS A CONTAR O NO...!_**

**_"Claro que sí Harry... pero no sé por donde empezar..."_**

****

**_"Pues por el principio es un buen comienzo..."_**

****

**_"Vale, vale Harry... pero es que... me da vergüenza..."_** dijo un Ron muy sonrojado.

**_"HAY POR MERLIN!!!! RON DEJA DE HACERTE DERROGAR!!_**

****

**_"Bueno... todo pasó el último día de clase en Hogwarts... A  Hermione no la había visto desde el desayuno, ya que ese día no teníamos ninguna clase con ella. Aquel día, después de las clases me dispuse a buscarla..._**

****

**----------------------------------------FLASHBACK DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE RON------------------------------------**

Tras toda la tarde buscándola, yo ya no sabía dónde buscar... necesitaba por todos los medios decirle, todo lo que sentía por ella... ya que decírselo el último día de clase me daba más valor por que sabía que no la iba a ver en todo el verano.. además quería decírselo antes de que ella se fuese de vacaciones por que ella había comentado días antes que quizás se iba a ver a Krum a Bulgaria, y tenia que declararme antes de que el búlgaro se me adelantase, y fuese demasiado tarde...

Abatido por no haberla encontrado... volví a la torre de Gryffindor..., no me podía creer no haberla encontrado, y sentía como si ya la había perdido...

Entre en mi habitación y lo que vi, hizo que me enfureciese más, de lo que había echo en mi vida.

Allí estaba ella, tumbada sobre mi cama, toda descamisada, con Seamus Finnigan encima. Aun estaban vestidos, pero para mí era evidente lo que Finnigan estaba apunto de hacerle... ya que ella sólo gritaba y pataleaba, mientras Seamus, intentaba, mantenerla inmóvil..

Sus gritos llegaron al alma de Ron **_"¡ SEAMUS, NOOOOO, PARA, NOOOO SIGAAAS!_**"**__**

LA furia me invadió, no pensé sólo actué.

Cogí a Seamus por el pelo, lo separe de ella, y comencé a darle puñetazos y patadas. Notaba como las venas de mi cara se contraían, por lo enfadado que me encontraba.

**_"RON, DEJALO PORFAVOR"_** oí chillar a Hermione.

Pero la ignore, oí que decía algo más pero yo no la escuchaba, solo quería descargar mi furia es Seamus... 

Hermione me agarró del brazo, ella lloraba, pero me deshice de ella sin dificultad, y continué golpeando a Finnigan. Lo odiaba, toda la fuerza que tenía la descargue en él, e incluso saqué más fuerza de lo que pensé que tenía.

**_"QUE PENSABAS, QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO"_** Le grité, pero el no contestó ya que yo seguía pegándole, mientras corrían lágrimas con mis mejillas...

Hermione, siguió intentando que dejase de pegarle, pero no lo conseguía así que se metió en medio de los dos sin que yo lo esperase.

Con lo que un puñetazo mío fue a parar a ella... y esta calló al suelo al lado de finnigan... Yo no quería haberle pegado, fue sin quererlo, cuando me di cuenta ella estaba entre los dos..

Pare en el acto... deje de pegar a Finnigan y vi lo que hice...

Seamus estaba en el suelo inconsciente, sangrando por todas las partes de su cuerpo, y la moqueta, mis manos, mi ropa y mi cara estaban llenas de sangre.. Y ella se encontraba a su lado, llorando, con una tapando su cara..

Me arrodille a su lado y le saque las manos de su cara... sangraba por los labios, y se le estaba hinchando su ojo izquierdo, debido al hematoma que le produjo el fuerte golpe.

Yo al verla no me podía creer lo que había hecho, no pensé lo que hice, sólo actué... y yo le había hecho daño a ella... le había pegado.. no me lo podía creer...

**_"Hermione... yo... lo siento..."_** Le intente decir, mientras intentaba acariciar, su cara.

Ella me apartó la mano bruscamente y me gritó llorando**_ "¡¡¡¡QUÉ LO SIENTES!!!!, CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HABER HECHO ALGO ASI, NO ESTABAMOS HACIENDO NADA MALO... PERO A TI NO TE TENGO QUE DAR EXPLICACIONES... ¡ NO QUIERO QUE ME VUELVAS A HABLAR EN TU VIDA! ¡JAMÁS DÉJAME EN PAZ!_**

****

**------------------------------------------------- FIN DEL FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__**

**_"... y nos quedamos allí en el suelo de la habitación llorando, hasta que Neville Longbottom nos vio, y avisó a la profesora Macgónagall, por eso ella se enteró, pero de lo que no se enteró es de lo que yo había visto..."_** Termino de decir Ron, con tristeza...

**_"Ron no me puedo creer que hicieses eso..."_**

****

**_"ya Harry, yo tampoco, pero al ver a Seamus encima de ella... y ella diciéndole que no, que parase... yo no pude, pensar, sólo actué..."_**

****

**_"Pero no lo entiendo... si Seamus intentó sobrepasarse con ella, ¿por qué ella intentó defenderse?"_**

****

**_"Eso es lo que yo tampoco entiendo... yo intenté salvarla de él... admito que me pase, pegando le así... pero la rabia del momento..."_**

****

**_"No si yo te entiendo... yo creo que hubiese hecho lo mismo... Pero entonces... ¿te gusta Hermione?_**

****

**_"No me gusta Harry... yo... la quiero"_**

****

**_¿"¿Cómo que la quieres?"_**

****

**_"¡Bueno... estoy enamorado de ella!"_**

****

**_"¿¡ENAMORADO!? Desde cuarto me di cuenta que te gustaba, pero nunca pensé que estuvieses enamorado.."_**

****

**_"Pues sí lo estoy... y el puñetazo que le di me partió el alma..., yo no esperaba que se metiese en medio, en serio no fue a propósito... ¡HARRY YO A ELLA NUNCA LE HARÍA DAÑO"_**

****

**_"Lo sé Ron, pero es normal que este enfadada por eso..., lo que no entiendo, es por que le molestó que separaras de Finnigan de ella, y aún encima te dijese que no estaban haciendo nada malo.. y lo que parecía es que el se estaba propasando..._**

****

**_"Harry, yo tampoco, pero este verano, pensé que quizás es que ella... bueno, si quería... ya sabes... acostarse con él.."_**

****

**_"¿Con Finnigan?¡ No puede ser!"_**

**_"Y... ¿ por qué no? Él es muy popular entre las chicas..._**

****

**_"Bueno si Ron en eso tienes razón..., pero tengo que descubrir que es lo que paso de verdad..."_**

****

**_"Harry, por favor no le digas nada a Herm, de lo que te he contado.. ya me odia, y no quiero que lo haga más..."_**

****

**_"No te preocupes... no lo haré... pero voy a descubrir que paso,  para que ella reaccionase así con lo de Finnigan, no me puedo creer que se quisiese acostarse con él... ¿o sí?. Bueno sólo quiero saber la verdad, por que así quizás, podemos hacer que ambos se reconcilien..."_**

**_"Ojalá tengas razón Harry por que no puedo soportar estar más tiempo así, sin que me hable... no me importa que no me quiera... pero por lo menos quiero volver a ser su amigo..."_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana siguiente llagó en un suspiro. Llovía y el viento azotaba las ventanas con fuerza.

**_"¡Es hora de levantarse dormilona, es hora de levantarse dormilona...,!_** El despertador mágico con forma de loro de Hermione, situado en la mesita de noche, interrumpió el silencio de la habitación.

La chica como si de una sonámbula se tratase, se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió al armario... PUM...  CATAPLUMMMMM!!!!

Hermione al intentar alcanzar el armario, el cual estaba al otro lado del cuarto, se cayó de costado al suelo, ya que se había intentado separar de Ron más de dos metros, e hizo que Ron también se cayese de la cama, de cabeza, quedando sus pies aun en la cama...

****

**_"Jajajajajajajaajajajajajajaajajaja, manuda manera de despertarse...  jajajajaja" harry, no podía parar de reírse... _**la escena le resultaba de lo más cómica, aunque a ninguno de sus dos mejores amigos le resultaba tan graciosa...**_ " si os levantáis todos los días así, voy a madrugar sólo para verlo... jajajaja..."_**

****

**_"Cállate ya Harry"_** gruño Hermione mientras se levantaba **_"Por cierto... ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?"_**

**_"Nada que ayer por la noche vine a hablar con Ron, y me quedé dormido"_** respondió un Harry aun muerto por la risa...

Ron aun continuaba con la cara en la moqueta, y los pies sobre la cama, y no era capaz de volver a su estado inicial... Hermione al verlo, se le olvidó el enfado ya que también le entró la risa...

**_" ¿Ron se puede saber lo que estas haciendo? jajajaja "_**

****

PLOFFFF

**_"AAAAHHH" _**chilló Hermione**_ "¡QUÉ SUSTO!,¿ ME PODEIS DECIR QUE HACEIS  TAMBIEN VOSOTROS AQUÍ?"_**

****

Hermione había recibido un gran susto, ya que los gemelos Weasley, de repente se habían aparecido en la habitación frente a ella sin previo aviso...

**_"¡¡OH no!! Fred, hemos llegado tarde! l_** le dijo George a su gemelo

**_"Llegáis tarde para qué?_** Pregunto Hermione.

**_"Nada,_** **_veníamos a ver el espectáculo"_** dijo George.**__**

**_"Si en la sala común de Gryffindor corría la voz que te habían unido a nuestro_** **_estimado hermanito.. Pero ya vemos que tenéis ya puesto el uniforme..."_** añadió lamentándose Fred.

**_"Tranquilos, jajaja, que aún no se han cambiado... yo también me quedo al espectáculo ya que parece que va a ser muy divertido... por ahora  sólo que os habéis perdido como se despertaron... jajaja"_** Rió Harry mientras les señalaba a Ron que seguía en la misma postura...

**_"JAJAJAJA... K PASA RONNIE... TU YA NO TE LEVANTAS CON EL PIE IZQUIERDO SINO CON LA MEJILLA IZQUIERDA O QUE JAJAJAJAJAJ!_**

****

**_"No Fred, a lo mejor es que ahora a nuestro hermanito, le gusta saborear el polvo de la moqueta por las mañanas, jajajajajajaja"_**

****

La habitación se llenó de las carcajadas de los cuatro Gryffindor, mientras que Ron seguramente enfadado por la burla hizo un movimiento que hizo que los pies se le cayesen de la cama, causando un fuerte ruido, que sólo provocó que los demás aún se riesen con más fuerza...

**_"YA ESTÁ BIEN"_** gritó Ron mientras se ponía de pie de un salto, el cual no imponía nada ya que tenía la marca de la alfombra en la frente...

George y Fred se sentaron en a  cama, junto a Harry el cual seguía tumbado en esta partiéndose de risa. Fred murmuró algo y con un toque de varita hizo que de la nada apareciesen en las manos de los tres, tres grandes cubos de palomitas... y con interés el trío comenzó a observar a Ron y Hermione como si de una película muggle se tratase.

**_"¡FRED, HARRY Y GEORGE! _****_OS QUIERO FUERA DE NUESTRA HABITACIÓN EN EL ACTO!"_**

**_" HERMIONE NO SEAS AGUAFIESTAS..."_**contestó fred

**_"Si, no ves que ya estamos situados"_** corroboró George.

**_"O os vais o voy a tener que sacar puntos a Gryffindor, recordar que soy premio anual, y puedo incluso castigaros.."_**

****

**_"Vale, vale_** **_pero tampoco era para ponerse así"_** añadió con tristeza Fred.

Y en un momento los gemelos junto con las palomitas, desaparecieron.

**_"Harryy..."_**

**_"Vale, vale Hermione... ya me voy... Ron_** **_cuéntame todo después... jajaja"_** le susurro harry

**_"HARRY"_**

**_"Ya me voy Herm"_** y con esto Harry cerró la puerta tras de sí.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Aquí tenéis el punto de vista de Ron de lo que pasó el año pasado... no sé si es lo que esperabais... la verdad es que me costó mucho escribirlo ya que todos teníais ganas de saber lo que pasó.. La verdad es que estoy muy nerviosa con este capítulo, creo que aún más de lo que lo estuve con el primero... así que bueno... enviarme Reviews a ver que os pareció OK??? Muchos besos para todos. Espero que os guste

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!


	8. Tenemos que ducharnos ¿Juntos?

**_JUNTOS PASE LO QUE PASE_**

****

**_Capítulo 8:  _**_Tenemos que ducharnos…¿Juntos?._

Una vez que se fue Harry, Ron y Hermione se encaminaron a los Servicios.

En su interior, el pelirrojo se sentía avergonzado. No sabía como iban a hacer para poder ducharse o ir al servicio con intimidad sin que el otro estuviese presente. Ambos sabían que eso era imposible. No podían separarse, con lo que si uno quería ir a los lavabos o a cualquier otro sitio… el otro siempre le tenia que acompañar. Pero al mismo tiempo; no podía evitar la emoción. 

Quería a Hermione con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba enamorado de ella, y aunque no pudiese tenerla en sus brazos, por lo menos, mientras durase el hechizo que los unía, sabía que ella estaría siempre a su lado. No podía evitar que le gustase la idea de que se tuvieran que duchar juntos. Al fin y al cabo, era un adolescente con las hormonas alteradas, aunque su conciencia intentase ignorarlo.

****

**_"Herm  ¿Cómo vamos a hacer… ya sabes… para ducharnos?_** Dijo el pelirrojo un tanto vergonzoso.

"¡Me llamo Hermione!.  Muy fácil metiéndonos en la ducha  y duchándonos…." Respondió secamente la chica.

**_"Eso ya lo sé, no soy idiota. Pero que quieres decir que nos vamos a duchar los dos… ¿Juntos?_**

****

"¡NO SEAS TONTO! Tú en una y yo en la de al lado, y luego cada uno, se viste dentro de la ducha para que no nos veamos el uno al otro…" respondió Hermione colorada.

****

"¿Pero podemos ducharnos en duchas separadas? Me refiero a que bueno… hay un muro." Preguntó el pelirrojo un tanto sorprendido.

 **_"Sí, el hechizo que nos une se llama Unitarum per Sempre.  Es como una especie de cuerda invisible que está atada a la cintura de aquellos que la sufren. Pero esta puede atravesar las cosas, muebles, muros… con tal de que no nos separemos a más de 2 metros. Incluso podemos estar en habitaciones distintas."_**

**_ "¡¿En serio?! Entonces todo va a ser más fácil…"_** Dijo  un poco desilusionado.

"No es tan  fácil. Dos metros es una distancia muy corta. Pero lo que indudablemente debe ser difícil es el contrahechizo. Todavía no lo he encontrado. Lo estuve buscando ayer en Hechizos y Maldiciones y sus Consecuencias, antes de que montases el espectáculo con la carta de Víktor"

"¡¡YO NO MONTÉ NINGÚN ESPECTÁCULO!! Además, no sé porque ese idiota te tiene que escribir cartas.  No entiendo porque le siguas la corriente."

**_ "Me voy a duchar"_** dijo una cortante Hermione. Lo que menos le apetecía en aquel Ron se volviese irascible.

El chico se quedó paralizado mirando como la chica se introducía en la ducha, cerraba la cortina y  colocaba la ropa que llevaba puesta sobre esta.

No pudo evitar que sus hormonas se revolucionasen más. Sus piernas temblaban, comenzó a sudar y la  su respiración se agitó tanto que parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Tan sólo una cortina estaba entre él y el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione. Sólo el pensarlo hacia que se volviese loco. Casi no podía respirar, y se quedó ahí parado, inmóvil, observando  la cortina verde que los separaba, quieto como una estatua. Al mismo tiempo  el viento comenzó a azotar fuertemente sobre las ventanas.

Cuando Hermione salió de la ducha,  tan sólo abrigada con una pequeña toalla blanca se quedó de piedra al ver a un petrificado Ron, totalmente colorado mirándola de arriba abajo con los ojos desorbitados.

Para él era lo más bonito que sus ojos habían visto jamás. Estaba realmente sexy, con el pelo mojado cayendo sobre su espalda, y esa diminuta toalla envolviendo su cuerpo.

La chica se ruborizó también, le ponía nerviosa la forma en la que Ron la miraba, pero al mismo tiempo estaba halagaba.  Ella había salido de aquella forma de la ducha debido a que se dio cuenta de que se había dejado la ropa arriba, y por lo que veía a Ron le había pasado lo mismo;  sólo llevaba en el brazo el champú y una toalla.

****

**_"¿No deberías de ducharte tú también?"_** Dijo la chica lo más secamente que pudo, al que en las circunstancias en las que se encontraban. Pero sólo consiguió avergonzase más de lo que estaba ya que al hablar la voz le tembló y mostró una inseguridad, que ante Ron que nunca había demostrado. Siempre en su presencia intentaba parecer lo más segura de sí misma que podía. Siempre había sido así,  no sabía por qué, pero desde que lo conoció aquel día en el tren en su primer trayecto a Hogwarts, siempre tubo la necesidad de demostrarle que era alguien importante, alguien que no debería de pasar desapercibida. 

Ron no respondió nada, sin pensarlo se introdujo en la otra ducha y cerró la cortina tras él. Ahora  a la que se le aceleró la respiración fue a Hermione. Su corazón le latía tan fuerte que le daba miedo que Ron lo escuchase. Era un sentimiento muy extraño que jamás había experimentado. Se sentía nerviosa, ruborizada, pero extrañamente alegre y expectante a la vez. Y este sentimiento se multiplico por cien cuando vio a Ron salir de la ducha, mojado con una toalla enroscada en su cintura, con la parte superior del cuerpo totalmente al descubierto.   

A Hermione no le gustaba el Quidditch ni lo que este conllevaba, pero a pesar de ello iba a cada partido para animar a sus mejores amigos. Pero ahora  no podía más que agradecer, esos intensos entrenamientos a los que se sometía Ron para poder conseguir ser el mejor guardián que Hogwarts había visto en toda su historia. Habían desarrollado y musculado todo su cuerpo. Aquel niño extremadamente delgado y muy alto se había convertido en un chico alto y fuerte. Quizás, el más fuerte de Gryffindor. Aunque, por lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, no dudaba que fuese el más fuerte del todo el colegio. Dudaba que muchos chicos de 17 años tuviesen el cuerpo que tenía él. 

Ambos se quedaron mirándose impresionados. Estaban a tan sólo un metro de distancia. Pero no incómodos, tal y como la situación lo requería. Ella en aquel momento no podía evitar no sentirse enfadada con el pelirrojo. No sabía por qué, pero sentía la necesidad de estar entre sus brazos. Le daba la impresión que la inseguridad que le había invadido se aliviaría si él la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Pero  Ron en aquel instante necesitaba más que un simple  abrazo de la chica de sus sueños. Quería besarla. Su instinto y corazón se lo pedían, pero su mente rechazaba la idea. Pero cuanto más pasaban los segundos. Los primeros empezaron a ganar la batalla y comenzó a acercarse poco a poco ella. 

No sabía lo que hacía, su mente le decía que era una equivocación, pero no le importaba. Su cuerpo le abrasaba por dentro, estaba a la vez, en el cielo y en el infierno. Su sangre le quemaba de tal manera que le daba la impresión que su  pelo, anteriormente mojado por la ducha, se secaba. Y mientras se acercaba a ella, muy lentamente, el calor aumentó y su conciencia se quedó muda. Ya no la oía, sólo su corazón, que era su dueño, era él quien dirigía a su cuerpo.

 Si pudiese pensar en aquel instante se sentiría muy avergonzado, pensaría  que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, pero él ya no podía pensar.

Tan sólo estaba a cincuenta centímetros de su boca, a veinte, a diez… La fuerza del viento aumentó de tal forma que rompió una de las ventanas, pero él ni se percató, en ese instante comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Estaba a tan sólo cinco centímetros de la boca de la chica, puso su mano sobre su hombro desnudo, cinco milímetros, su sangre quemaba más y más, tres milímetros, dos, uno…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Harry estaba desayunando en el gran comedor preguntándose dónde podían encontrarse sus dos mejores amigos. Ya hacía una hora que había salido de su casa, y quedaban apenas cinco minutos para que comenzaran las clases.

Tampoco dejaba de pensar en la conversación que tuvo el día anterior con Ron. Entendía que Hermione estuviese enfadada con él debido al golpe, pero no que defendiese a Finnigan si por lo que le contó el pelirrojo, él se estaba aprovechando de ella. 

Pensó en preguntárselo directamente, pero ella era demasiado inteligente y se daría cuenta que Ron le había contado todo. Y Harry le había prometido a su mejor amigo que no lo haría. Tenía que pensar en alguna forma de averiguarlo, sin que ella cayese en la cuenta de que sabía lo que había sucedido el año anterior.

Pero no sólo era esto lo que ocupaba la mente  de Harry… _Él la quiere, est_ _enamorado de ella._ Pensaba mientras no dejaba de revolver con la cuchara sus cereales.

No es que le pareciese increíble que Ron pudiese enamorarse de alguien, pero Hermione era de la única chica que se hubiese imaginado.

Sabía que sentía algo por ella por todo lo que había sucedido estos últimos cursos, sobre todo en el gran baile, que tubo lugar en su cuarto año. Ron se había puesto muy celoso de Viktor Krum. Pero… nunca pensó que pudiese quererla. Creía que actuaba así, porque ella era su mejor amiga y tan sólo quería protegerla.

Harry no pensaba así debido a que Hermione no fuese guapa, lo que sucedía era que siempre los tres habían estado juntos, mejores amigos, casi como hermanos.  Para Harry era como si Ron se hubiese enamorado de Ginny, su propia  hermana. Todo le resultaba muy extraño..

****


	9. Día en la enfermería

**_JUNTOS PASE LO QUE PASE_**

****

Antes de nada, me gustaría dedicarle este capítulo a mi hermana, ya que sin ella esta historia no seria posible. Y muchas ideas de ella estan plasmadas en ella.

También pediros perdón a todos. Siento no haber contestado los reviews del anterior cap, pero si me ponía a contestarlos no publicaba, asi que espero que no os enfadeis por ello.

Ahora os voy a contestar los reviews de los últimos dos caps. Como dice el refrán más vale tarde que nunca, asi k allá va.

**Mariag malfoy:** Hola!!!!! Si quizás fue injusta… ¿Pero no suele ser la relación de Ron y Hermione asi? siempre se enfadan por razones tontas o ilógicas, aunque a veces alguno de ellos tenga razón… Quizás Herm tb tenga algo de razón ¿no?. No lo sé eso estará por ver… J. Sobre lo de los terrenos y aparecerse… Ya lo sé… eres una chica muy inteligente, eres la única que te has dado cuenta. No se lo digas a nadie… pero ya sabes más que el resto.Sobre lo de bañarse supongo que ya te he contestado en el cap anterior que espero que te haya gustado al igual que este. Muchas gracias por tus reviews, y espero ver más en próximos caps. BYE. **JaNy:** No sabes la ilusión que me ha hecho recibir un review tuyo, ya que soy una absoluta fan de tu historia. ¡Es genial!creo que al review del cap 7 te contesta los 2 útlimos caps. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap 7. Sobre tu review del cap 8… Bueno creo que si que somos igualmente malvadas… jejeje Y muchas gracias por decirme que escribo muy bien… y más viniendo de ti. Me siento muy halagada. Y actualiza pronto please!!!!! Jajaja gracias por todo en serio. **Lil Granger:** Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap pero… bueno como ya habrás leído… lo que sucedió no fue exactamente un bofetón…Y sobre el cap 7… yo tb Hubiese echo lo mismo que los gemelos… sentarme y ver el espectáculo. Me alegro que te hayan gustado los últimos 2 caps. Muchas gracias. **Merodeadora-Chii:** HOLA NIÑA!!! No sabes la ilusión que me hacen tus reviews y más que te guste la historia. En serio me halaga mucho que me hayas añadido como historia y autor favorito… pero bueno, a ver que tal sale el resto… espero que te siga gustando. Muchos besos. **PaMe-LiTa:** Me alegro que te guste la historia… A lo que me comentas lo siento pero no te puedo contestar ya que sino te cuento todo… jejeje Pero me alegro que te guste el suspense lo inconcluso de la historia… ya que al fin y al cabo es una historia romance/ suspense.Me animás muchísimo. Mandame más reviews a ver que te está pareciendo todo. **eRgA:** HOLA MI VIDA!!!! Me alegro de que te guste la historia. Aunque espero que no me lo digas por decir… ya que no todas escribimos tan bien como tu… pero bueno te prometo intentar darle más protagonismo a Draco ok??? Moitos bikos love. **Flown_18:** jajajaja me alegra que te guste como si no tubieras nada que ver en esta historia... jejejeje ya sabes muchas ideas son tuyas… Ya sabes que esta historia no seria posible sin ti hermanita… **Mark Weasley.** Me alegro que te guste esta historia… en serio muchas gracias por tus reviews.**__**

**-_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

****

**_Capítulo 9:_**  _Día en la enfermería._

Había trascurrido todo el día y los sus dos mejores amigos seguían sin aparecer. Harry lo había pasado con los gemelos Weasley, y aunque  agradecía su compañía, le daba la impresión de que estuvieron demasiado pendientes de él.

Además echaba de menos a Ron y a Hermione, y a decir verdad estaba muy preocupado por ellos… Para que Hermione se saltase una clase algo tubo que suceder, y más para perder el día completo.

Sus temores se volvieron realidad cuando Neville Longbottom entró como un rayo en el gran comedor, donde estaba cenando, directamente corriendo hacia él.

**_"Harry, la profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que Ron y Hermione, están en la enfermería!"_** Dijo Neville muy agitado y todavía jadeando por la carrera.

**_"¿Qué les ha pasado?, ¿están bien?"._** Preguntó muy alterado y preocupado.

"No lo sé. La Profesora McGonagall sólo me ha dicho eso y que después de cenar vayas a verlos a la enfermería."

Pero Harry no podía esperar a terminar de cenar para ver como se encontraban sus dos mejores amigos, y saber que les había sucedido.

Rápidamente, se levantó y echo a correr hacia la enfermería. Oyó a Fred que le  gritaba algo, pero no lo entendió y le daba igual, lo único que le importaba era saber si estaban bien.

 Cuando llegó a la enfermería se quedó muy sorprendido. Hermione estada tumbada en una de las camas y Ron estaba sentado a su lado llorando. Se acerco a él, no entendía lo que pasaba.

**_"Harry, te lo juro… yo no quería hacerle daño… Es lo último que querría en la vida, en serio, tienes que creerme."_** Le dijo Ron al verlo, con los ojos llorosos y muy desesperado.

Pero Harry aun quedó más sorprendido, al dirigir  su mirada hacia la cama y ver a Hermione durmiendo, y con el hombro totalmente envuelto en vendas.

Lanzó a Ron una mirada interrogante, que daba a entender todo lo que le estaba pasando por su cabeza.

"Yo no sé lo que pasó, te juro que sólo le toqué el hombro,  y la quemé" 

**_"¿Cómo que la quemaste? _**

****

**_"HARRY NO ME JUZGUES YO NO QUISE; FUÉ SIN QUERER"_**

****

**_"Lo sé, no te estoy juzgando, es sólo que no lo comprendo. Dices que la tocaste y la quemaste. ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿La quemaste con una antorcha o algo así?._**

****

"¡No!, ya te lo he dicho sólo le toqué el hombro, y de repente, ella estaba gritando de dolor, y calló al suelo. Yo no entendía nada, entonces la volví a tocar para levantarla del suelo. Y volvió a gritar de dolor, luego llorando me dijo que no la tocase que la quemaba."

Harry no sabía que pensar, le parecía la explicación más irrealista que jamás le hubiesen dado. Pero la verdad era que por lo que había aprendido en estos últimos 7 años, todo era posible.

Con un poco de miedo y con la atenta mirada de Ron, Harry se acercó a él y le tocó una mano. Pero no le quemó. Ahora estaba si cabe todavía más desconcertado. Si Ron estuviese hechizado debería de quemar a todo el mundo, no sólo a Hermione.

"A mi no me quemas. ¿Cómo es esto posible?" 

**_"Te lo juro Harry, no lo sé."_**

****

**_"¿Tocaste algo, antes de tocarla a ella?"_**

****

**_"No. Fue después de que te fueras tú."_**

****

**_"Sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Qué estabais haciendo?"_**

****

**_"Bueno nos duchamos y…"_**

****

**_"¿Y?"_**

****

**_"Bueno le toqué el hombro… Por que la iba a besar"_**

****

**_"¡¿QUE IBAS A  HACER QUÉ?!"_**

****

**_"Ya lo oíste…"_**

****

**_"Si lo oí, tan sólo estoy sorprendido. ¿ Pero Por que la querías besar?._**

****

**_"Por que la quiero, no te fastidia". _**Respondió Ron un tanto molesto.**__**

****

**_"Vale, vale. Pero… Lo siento, sigo sin entender como la quemaste"_**

****

**_"¡¡YO TAMPOCO LO ENTIENDO!!. No quería hacerle daño, todo lo contrario… ¡¡YO S"LO QUERÍA BESARLA!!" _**

****

El grito de Ron lo dejo anonadado. Pero lo que le sorprendió aún más, era que Hermione no se hubiese despertado con tanto grito. Pronto supuso que la Señorita Pomfrey le habría dado una poción del sueño, para que descansase sin dolor.

Ambos se quedaron callados contemplando a la chica durmiendo. Ninguno de los dos entendía nada, y a Ron se le veía muy afectado por lo sucedido, y seguramente también por verla así.

A media noche entraron en la enfermería el Profesor Dumbeldore y la Profesora McGonagall, seguidos por la señorita Pomfrey. La última puso el grito en el cielo al ver a Harry durmiendo en una de las camas.

**_"Señor Potter, ¿se puede saber que hace aquí a estas horas de la noche?"_** Dijo severamente la Profesora McGonagall.

"Bueno es que estoy preocupado por Hermione. No sé la gravedad de sus quemaduras, y como no había nadie, decidí esperar a que viniese alguien para que nos diese una explicación de lo sucedido".

**_"Entiendo su preocupación, pero tiene que entender que no puede estar aquí a estas horas. Y sobre la gravedad de sus quemaduras, me temo que son muy graves y tendrá que quedarse aquí varias semanas."_** Dijo tristemente la profesora de Trasfiguración.

****

**_"Pero… se pondrá bien, ¿verdad?"_** Habló Ron muy preocupado.

"Claro que sí, Señor Weasley".

**_"Bueno, ahora si nos disculpas, queremos tener unas palabras con Ron sino te importa."._** Añadió Dumbeldore.

Harry se quedó muy sorprendido, esperaba que Dumbeldore le diese permiso para quedarse y así poder oírlo todo, no que fuese el primero en irse. Además...  _¿Desde cuando llama a Ron por el nombre de pila?_ Pensó. Todo le parecía especialmente raro, y no podía evitar sentirse un poco celoso, Dumbeldore siempre le había tratado de forma especial, pero en aquel momento Ron era el que causaba especial interés. 

**_"Señor Potter, ¿no ha oído lo que el Profesor Dumbeldore acaba de decir? Váyase a dormir en el acto"_** Le dijo muy secamente la Profesora McGonagall.

Harry muy enfadado, se levanto, giró sobre sus talones, y se fue. No sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Ron que significaba: _Mañana me lo cuentas todo._

Ron ante la atenta mirada de los tres adultos, se puso muy nervioso. No sabía que decir ni que hacer. Sabía que no había querido hacerle daño a Hermione, pero no estaba tan seguro de que ellos pensasen lo mismo.

**_"Yo no quería hacerle daño"_** Dijo el pelirrojo tan bajo que casi era inaudible.

**_"Lo sabemos Ron"_** Le respondió Dumbeldore, amablemente. **_"Sólo queremos saber que estabas haciendo y como te sentías en ese momento"._**

Ron se quedó muy sorprendido con la pregunta. Decírselo a Harry ya le había costado, había sido embarazoso. Más lo sería  tenérselo que decir a ellos.

**_"Preferiría que no..., es personal..."_** Dijo el pelirrojo muy ruborizado.

"Popy, Minerva, ¿Nos podrían  dejarar sólos?."

**_"Claro"_** Respondieron al unísono, y sin más abandonaron la enfermería cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

Los dos magos  quedaron en silencio. El director tenía en su cara una permanente  sonrisa, que hacía que el chico aún se pusiese  más nervioso y más avergonzado.

"Bueno, ahora estamos sólos tú y yo, como tantas otras veces. Supongo que confiarás en mi".

Ron no salía de su asombro. Él no recordaba ninguna situación anterior en la que se encontrase a sólas con el director. Y lo que más le sorprendía era que Dumbeldore lo tratase como a un igual, como si no hubiese diferencias entre ellos, y con una confianza que no había visto ni en su relación con Harry.

**_"¿Cuéntame como sucedió todo?"_** Le dijo amablemente, con una leve sonrisa que le dio mucha confianza al chico.

****

**_"Bueno... nos duchamos y....después..."_**

**_"Al verla, sentiste que tu cuerpo ardía, y tu sangre hervía"_**

****

**_"Sí, ¿como lo sabe?"_**

****

**_"Bueno, yo también una vez fuí joven, y la verdad es que ese es un sentimiento muy común, en algunos momentos, delante de la chica de la que estás enamorando ¿no?"._**Dijo el director con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Ron sólo pudo afirmar con la cabeza. Era increíble la forma en la que Dumbeldore lo estaba tratando, no se lo podía creer. Era como si él fuese su compañero de hazañas, de aventuras. Le sorprendía que el director supiese lo que sentía por Hermione, pero era bien sabido que Dumbeldore era consciente de todo lo que ocurría en el interior de los muros de Hogwarts.

****

**_"¿Ocurrió algo más?"_**

****

**_"Bueno que después la quem_**

****

**_"Sí claro, y se rompió una ventana ¿no?. Acabo de verla rota en los servicios de tu sala común"_**

**_"Si creo que sí, pero la verdad no le presté mucha atención"_**

****

**_"Pues a lo que te voy a decir ahora, quiero que me prestes mucha atención."_**Dijo Dumbeldore sonriendo.

El pelirrojo puso atención plena en lo que Dumbeldore iba a decir. De repente vio como el director movía la boca diciendo algo, pero no conseguía oírlo. Cuando se dio cuenta era por la mañana, continuaba en la enfermería, estaba tumbado en una cama, al lado de Hermione, y por más que lo intentaba, no recordaba nada más de su conversación con Dumbeldore a partir de cuando este le dijo _"Quiero que me prestes mucha atención"._

No le hacía ninguna gracia, no acordarse de nada de lo que Dumbeldore le dijo después, pero igualmente sabía que a Harry tampoco le iba a hacer mucha gracia, ya que los dos se quedaron sin ninguna explicación.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y ESPERO QUE SIGAN MANDÁNDOME REVIEWS… PARA DECIRME QUE LES PARECE LA HISTORIA Y OPINAR SOBRE ELLA. Muchas gracias. **

**Pinchen en Submit Review!!!!! Aquí abajo!!!! Jejejejeje. BYE!!!**


	10. Clase de DCAO

JUNTOS PASE LO QUE PASE 

****

**__**

**__**

**_Capítulo10:_**_ Clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  _

Mientras tanto Harry, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba, aquella mañana, por la cabeza de Ron,  intentaba reunir fuerzas para levantarse.  Tumbado en su cama, no pensaba en por qué quemó Ron a Hermione, o cual era el problema que había entre ellos… Tan sólo se lamentaba que aquel día hubiese llegado, y más aún de que lo tuviese que enfrentar sólo. Era el primer jueves de su séptimo año en el colegio y con él llegaba la primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Era bien cierto que a Harry le encantaba aquella asignatura, además que se le daba muy bien. Pero el nuevo profesor no le gustaba en absoluto, más bien lo odiaba, y estaba seguro que aquella clase iba a ser un auténtico infierno.

Pero, por si el mal no fuera poco, la compartían con los de Slytherin, con lo que las dos primeras horas de la mañana no sólo serían un infierno, sino mucho más que eso.

Tuvo que reunir valor y en poco más de una hora se encontraba a las puertas del aula de DCAO. Pero para empeorar aquella mañana, a los primeros que se encontró allí fueron  Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, sonrientes de forma un tanto desafiante.

****

**_"¿Que pasa Potter?  Ahora ya no te sientes tan valiente, ¿eh?"._**

****

**_"Piérdete Malfoy"._**

****

**_"¿Que pasa? ¿Es lo único que sabes decir Potter…? Claro, como no están ni la sangre sucia ni el pobretón  ya no tienes que hacerte el héroe…"_**

Crabbe y Goyle comenzaron a reírse como unas hienas, pero Harry a pesar de la furia que sentía en su interior intentó hacer caso omiso de los comentarios, ya que sabía, que pelearse con él, no era una buena forma de comenzar su primera lección con Lucius Malfoy.  Tendría que resignarse y aguantar.

La clase comenzó a llenarse poco a poco. Los gemelos se pusieron uno a cada lado de Harry, como dándole una protección innecesaria. Él pensó que quizás, tan sólo querían darle apoyo por lo  que se avecinaba,   la verdad es que lo conseguían.  Se sentía mucho más seguro. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al mismo tiempo en la enfermería Hermione despertaba de su plácido y duradero sueño.

Lo primero que vio fue la cara Ron mirándola con los ojos rojos, e hinchados. Pero la reacción de la chica sorprendió mucho al pelirrojo. Lo miró con cara aterrorizada, se puso en la otra esquina de la cama y le dio la espalda.

****

**_"Herm… ¿Estas bien? Yo…"_** Le dijo Ron mientras se acercaba para darle una suave caricia en el alborotado cabello.

Hermione al notar que Ron se acercaba a ella,  dio la vuelta de golpe. Muy asustada y con los ojos llorosos gritó. **_"Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme Ronald Weasley"._**

El chico no pudo reprimir las lágrimas ante la actuación de la bruja. Llorando abiertamente le hablo. **"Hermione, te lo juro, yo no quería hacerte daño… No sé lo que pasó tienes que creerme."**

**_"¿POR QUÉ HE DE CREERTE CUANDO ME DIJISTE ESO UNA VEZ Y LO HAS VUELTO A HACER?". _** Dijo la chica mientras se giraba de nuevo tumbada sobre la cama dándole la espalda al pelirrojo. 

Ron se quedó helado. Claramente había entendido a lo que se refería con aquella acusación. Ella tenía razón, había sido la segunda vez que la hería físicamente. La primera vez fue el año anterior, le había dado un puñetazo que en realidad iba dirigido a Finnigan. Aquel día él se había prometido no dañarla nunca más, pero lo había vuelto a hacer. Esto le destrozó si cabe aún más. Se volvió a tumbar en su cama y el silencio volvió a reinar en la enfermería, ya que ambos lloraban sobre la almohada silenciosamente.

Cuando todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus sitios, el profesor Lucius Malfoy entró pausadamente en el aula observándolos a todos con cara de desagrado. Se sentó tras su escritorio, que estaba enfrente de todos los pupitres, y continuó mirando las caras de los presentes con unos ojos penetrantes, gélidos y sin vida.

**_"No penséis que voy a permitir tonterías en esta clase_**" Habló fríamente el profesor Malfoy**_. "Esta asignatura no tiene ningún sentido… ¿Pensáis en serio que alguien se puede defender contra las Artes Oscuras? Si es así sois unos ineptos inocentes"_** Se rió el profesor. "**_La magia oscura es la más poderosa de las magias y no tienen defensa  posible."_**

**_"¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! Todos los hechizos tienen defensa!"_** Osó a decir Harry.

**_"¿Ah sí?. Te puedes defender de estúpidos hechizos. Pero dime, ¿acaso las maldiciones imperdonables tienen contrahechizo?"_** Respondió el profesor… **_"¿O quieres que lo pruebe contigo? Así veremos si te puedes defender."_**

Los gemelos Weasley ante la amenaza del Señor Malfoy se pusieron de pie de un salto, con sus varitas en alto apuntando directamente al nuevo Gran Inquisidor de la escuela, muy amenazantes.

"¡OH! A los Weasley no les ha gustado lo que he dicho. ¿Acaso no es cierto? ¿O saben ustedes un contra hechizo para… Por ejemplo… La maldición Cruciatus?"

**_"No sé lo que pretende, pero le puedo asegurar que no me gusta a donde se dirige"_** Dijo Fred muy serio aún apuntándolo con la varita.

Harry no salía de su asombro. Jamás había visto a Fred y a George actuar de aquel modo. Estaban serios, amenazantes…

****

**_"No se preocupe señor Weasley, no voy a hacer nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme."_** Dijo mirando primero a los gemelos y después a Harry, con disgusto. **_"Así que ahora… ¡SIÉNTENSE!" _**Terminó gritando.**__**

**_"Pero aquí, en clase, hay una persona que sí os puede asegurar  que  las maldiciones imperdonables no tienen escapatoria ."_** Entonces soltó una leve carcajada. **_"¡DRACO! ¡Ven aquí!"._**

Rápidamente el buscador de Slytherin se levantó y se situó enfrente del escritorio de su padre. La actitud del joven Slytherin, ya no era contenta ni desafiante, más bien todo lo contrario, sumisa y acobardada. Le temblaban las piernas y su cara mostraba auténtico pánico.

"Draco, explica a toda la clase que nadie se puede defender de una maldición imperdonable."

**_"Padre… por favor… Yo…"_** Suplicó tartamudeando el buscador.

**_"¡DRACO, ¿ME ESTÁS DESOBEDECIENDO?!"_**

****

**_"No padre… es que… no…"_**

**_"¿Qué pasa? ¿No te acuerdas? Déjame refrescarte la memoria… ¡CRUCIO!"_** Gritó Lucius Malfoy apuntando a su hijo con su varita de la cual salió una luz verde muy fuerte.

El mago cayó al suelo retorciéndose y llorando de dolor. Sus gritos eran espeluznantes. La clase entera se quedó petrificada al ver la escena. Sentían miedo, terror del nuevo profesor.

En un instante George se levantó y apuntó de nuevo a Lucius con su varita y gritó: **_"EXPELIARMUS"._**

El padre de Malfoy salió disparado, dio contra la pared y chocó duramente contra el  suelo. De ese modo dejo de afectarle a Draco la maldición…

**_"Accio varita"_** Dijo Fred, quién también se había levantado, haciendo que la varita del profesor saliese volando hasta llegar a su mano.

Los presentes si antes estaban petrificados ahora se habían convertido en estatuas. Nadie se podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. Primero el profesor de DCAO le había lanzado la maldición Cruciatus a su hijo, que continuaba  en el suelo llorando, y después los dos gemelos Weasley lo habían defendido al enfrentarse a su padre.

**_"Lo ve profesor…. Hay algunas formas y recursos para defenderse de la magia oscura"_** Dijo riéndose George, a pesar de que continuaba desafiante.

Lucius Malfoy se levantó a duras penas del suelo muy enfadado. **_"¡No deberían de imponerse entre mi hijo y yo, Weasleys!"_**

****

**_"Sí, si lo que está haciendo es una maldición que está castigado con la cárcel"_** Respondió Fred.

**_"¿Castigada con la cárcel? Ja ja ja…" _**Rió maliciosamente el profesor.**_ "Si me enviasen a Azkabán dudo que durase allí un solo día. ¿Quién vigila la prisión ahora? Es verdad, lo había olvidado…"_** Dijo irónicamente. **_"Ya no hay prisioneros, ni guardas_** **_que la vigilen. Además he hechizado este  aula con el fin de que pase lo que pase entre estas cuatro paredes, nadie se podrá enterar. Ni Dumbeldore, ni el Ministerio de magia sabrán lo que ocurre aquí."_**

**_"No si lo decimos nosotros"_** Amenazó Fred.

****

**_"¿A quien cree que van a creer? A un par de don nadie o al mejor amigo del Ministro"_** Se rió Lucius.

Los gemelos Weasley no podían estar más enfurecidos. Sabían que el Profesor Malfoy estaba en lo cierto. A pesar de que él había sido enviado a Azkabán por lo sucedido a finales del quinto curso cuando Harry y sus amigos fueron atacados por él, Voldemort y otros mortífagos, finalmente en su juicio, el Ministerio le creyó y fue declarado inocente. Incluso recibió las disculpas del propio Ministro de Magia, y poco a poco Lucius se convirtió en su brazo derecho.

**_"Así que ahora siéntense y déjenme continuar con la clase, y… por cierto, 200 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su osadía. Y Draco…"_** El aludido miró hacia su padre, aún desde el suelo aterrorizado**_. "Treinta puntos menos para Slytherin por tus lloros_** **_innecesarios." "Y ahora comiencen a copiar el libro…¡YA!"_**

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a copiar. Incluso Draco, después de que muy costosamente se levantase y volviera a su sitio.

Pero Harry no podía parar de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sentía lástima de Malfoy. Ahora no le extrañaba su forma de actuar, ni que siempre quisiera complacer a su padre. Por primera vez en su vida, se alegró de ser huérfano, prefería serlo a tener un padre como Lucius. Sólo imaginarse la cantidad de veces que Malfoy habría recibido en su casa malos tratos, le causaba pena, rabia…

Ya sabía por que Malfoy era tan mala persona, ya que no había aprendido a ser de otra manera. Lo único que había aprendido en su casa, había sido a odiar, y en eso se basaba su vida.

El resto de la clase la pasaron copiando en silencio absoluto. Pero  Harry no dejaba de pensar también, que si no hubiese sido por Fred y George quizás fuese él el que hubiese recibido la maldición.

Pero su primera elección había sido Malfoy con lo que, el nuevo Inquisidor odiaba más a su propio hijo que a él, por lo que había tenido suerte. Pero una frase que había dicho el profesor, cuando lo amenazó con una maldición, no dejaba de pasar por su cabeza _"No voy a hacer nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme."_ Esta frase le llamaba mucho la atención. ¿Por qué Lucius Malfoy iba a arrepentirse de lanzarle una maldición imperdonable?. No lo entendía, pero quizás no lo entendiese nunca. 

A pesar de esta afirmación del nuevo profesor, seguro que en otra clase de DCAO, no sería tan afortunado… Estaba convencido de que próximo _"CRUCIO"_ iba a ser dirigido hacia él.

Este capítulo esta dedicado a todas las víctimas del 11 M, la masacre ocurrida en Madrid. Es mi forma de expresar la tristeza , pena y rabia que siento. Y pediros a todos que nos unamos en la causa y que luchemos para que atentados horribles como este no vuelvan a ocurrir.

**¡¡¡¡¡SÍ A LA PAZ, NO AL TERRORISMO!!!!!**

**Merodeadora-Chii:** Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo y no te preocupes que no pasa nada si en algún cap no me envías algún review a pesar de que estos me animen muchísimo: Muchos besos!!

**JANy:** Siento no aclararte esas incógnitas en este cap… Pero en esas preguntas se basa la historia. Estate atenta a los detalles y quizás consigas descubrir lo que pasa antes que nadie!!! Jejeje. Gracias por decirme que escribo bien… Me halaga muchísimo… Y aun más viniendo de ti. Por cierto… Me encanta ser malvada!!! Jajajaja AH!!!!! Y no te hagas la loca!!! Jejejeje que estoy deseando que publiques un cap aunque sea pequeñito!!!! Please.

**Kate:** Si es cierto cuanto tiempo!!!Me alegro que te guste en serio.

**Elis:** Me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia y por lo que me pides… jejeje más adelante se ver

**eRgA:** Espero que no me mates por este capítulo… Ya sabes por haber hecho sufrir a tu Draquito… Pero me dijiste que le diese más protagonismo ¿no?? Jejejeje TK mucho niña.

**Lúthien Black:** Siento que no la entiendas y quizas no te guste pero bueno… lo que trato de hacer es una historia de romance-suspense y por eso hay muchas cosas que pasan y no se sabe por que pasan pero pronto se irá descubriendo… Por ejemplo en el segundo libro en la parte de las arañas nadie sabía por que se comportaban asi… pero al final se descubrio ¿no? Pues algo parecido es lo que intento hacer yo… aunque no tan bueno claro. Aun así si me mandas un review con lo que no entiendes quizás pueda explicártelo, si quieres seguir leyendo la historia claro. Chao ;).

**Lil Granger:** Jejeje me encanta ser mala!!! Siento que no te responda tus preguntas este cap… pero poco a poco se van a ir descubriendo… Espero que te guste este cap…

Luna: Me alegro mucho que te guste y sobre hacerlos más largos…Los  caps son entre 4 y 6 folios en word… yo creo que está bastante bien… Pero es como me sale pero bueno lo intentare…

**Meddy_Asakura:** Me encanta que te encante. Pero no pasa nada si dejas el fic unos instantes y vas al baño jajajajajaja haces que quiera seguir escribiendo. Para acabar el fic hace falta mucho, mucho, mucho….


	11. Despacho de Dumbeldore

JUNTOS PASE LO QUE PASE 

****

**_Capítulo 11:_** _Despacho de Dumbeldore._

Pasaron las semanas y Noviembre finalmente había llegado.

Hogwarts, se levantó aquella mañana de Sábado para encontrar sus campos cubiertos en una gruesa y fresca manta de pesada nieve. La mayoría de los estudiantes habían madrugado para aprovechar aquella hermosa mañana de invierno, haciendo equipos para batallas de bolas de nieve o para ir  patinar sobre el totalmente congelado lago. Pero en la torre de Gryffindor un estudiante continuaba durmiendo ya muy adentrada la mañana.

Harry no había conseguido conciliar el sueño fácilmente la noche anterior, ni las noches que la precedían las últimas semanas.

Las sesiones de castigo con el Profesor Malfoy, cada día eran más intensas y agotadoras y cada vez más insoportables, dejándolo apenas sin fuerzas para rendir en sus estudios o en las prácticas de Quidditch.

Había sido nombrado nuevo capitán en el equipo de Gryffindor, y si no hubiese sido por los gemelos Weasley, que habían recuperado su puesto de bateadores, o por Ron que era guardián desde la marcha de Oliver Wood, los entrenamientos hubiesen sido más que un autentico fracaso, ya que debido al cansancio, a parte de que era incapaz de pensar nuevas estrategias de juego, más de una vez estuvo a punto de caer de su estimada Saeta de Fuego.

La presencia de Ginny Weasley en el equipo tampoco era de gran ayuda, ya que en los pocos momentos que conseguía estar concentrado, ella lo distraía con sus preciosos ojos castaños y ardiente melena roja.

Pero lo que realmente no ayudaba, era la presencia de Hermione en el campo desde que había abandonado la enfermería, dos semanas antes junto con Ron.     

Aunque ella no pertenecía al equipo la obligación de que no pudiese separarse de Ron hacia que la chica tuviese que volar sobre los aros en una de las escobas del colegio. Gracias a ella, la Profesora Macgonagall había accedido a dejar jugar a Ron, pero el odio y el terror a volar que  sentía, y el miedo que le causaba el Quidditch, hacia que ella  no dejase de dar chillidos y advertencias aterrorizadas, a cada movimiento que el equipo realizaba sobre el terreno de juego. Esto sumado a que Ron no pudiese separarse de ella a más de dos metros, hacia que este ultimo le fuese muy complicado realizar su trabajo de guardián, ya que a donde se movía él tenia que moverse Hermione, y este siempre lo hacia con cuidado para no tirar a la chica de su escoba, el problema es que ese terror que sentía en dañarla, daba lugar a que el pelirrojo en todos los entrenamientos, no había conseguido parar ni un solo quaffle.

Con lo que el agotamiento de los castigos con Lucius Malfoy y los inconvenientes de los entrenamientos de Quidditch hacían que Harry  se definiese a si mismo como el peor capitán de Quiddich de toda la historia, a pesar de que aun no habían jugado ningún partido.

La primera disputa por la ansiada copa de Quidditch tendría lugar a la mañana siguiente contra Slytherin, por lo que Harry estaba dispuesto, a aprovechar aquel día que no tenía castigo ya que el Profesor Malfoy no tenía tiempo para desempeñarlo, y descansar aquel fabuloso día de Noviembre. Y así poder estar al día siguiente en plenas cualidades para poder atrapar la snich dorada antes que las garras de Draco Malfoy lo hiciesen.

**_"Harry, despierta"_** Oyó, interrumpiendo su plácido y bien merecido descanso.

**_"Ummm, ¿Qué quieres Neville? _**Respondió al incorporarse en la cama al ver la cara del chico.

"Dumbeldore quiere verte ahora mismo" 

Momentos más tarde Harry llamaba a la puerta del despacho del director. Nada había cambiado en su interior, todo estaba en su sitio, lo único distinto era que los retratos de los ex directores de Hogwarts comenzaron a hablar unos con otros, casi susurrando, a su llegada, sin dejar de mirar al joven mago y señalarlo.

Desde que llegó a Hogwarts, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el Profesor Dumbeldore, ya que siempre le decían que estaba ocupado, y a pesar de que en quinto curso, este le había dicho que no le iba a ocultar nada más, en lo referente a Voldemort, el año anterior y este, no estuvo muy comunicativo con Harry.

****

**_  "Harry por favor siéntate"_** Dijo Dumbeldore, el cual estaba sentado tras su escritorio, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico.

Él hizo lo que este le ordenó, y vio que los ojos del director ocultaban preocupación.

****

**_"Te he mandado llamar por que tengo varias cosas que discutir contigo. Sé que tendrás muchas preguntas sobre todo lo sucedido desde el año pasado, pero primero, he de pedirte que me escuches y después responderé tus preguntas"_** Hizo un inciso esperando a la afirmación de Harry, y una vez que la obtuvo prosiguió. **_"Lo primero que he de pedirte es que vuelvas a reunir al E.D_** Harry hizo un amago de interrumpirlo pero antes de que lo hiciese siguió hablando. **_"Ya sé que después de lo que sucedió el año pasado, decidiste no continuar instruyendo a tus compañeros, en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero los miembros del E.D, son los más avanzados en esta materia del colegio, incluso los alumnos que están ya graduados que pertenecían a este grupo, sacaron las máximas puntuaciones en esta asignatura en sus exámenes finales."_**

****

**_"Eso ya lo sé profesor"_** Lo interrumpió Harry. **_"Pero no quiero volver ha hacerme responsable de ello, yo dirigía al grupo y… ya sabe lo que pasó, además   ya les enseñé todo lo que sabia, o aprendí de los libros, no les puedo enseñar nada más."_**

****

**_"Harry, no te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas a dirigir al grupo, te estoy pidiendo que los vuelvas a reunir."_**

****

**_"Profesor, no le entiendo… Además, como usted ha dicho, muchos ya están graduados, casi la mayoría, y no va a resultar fácil reunirlos a todos cada vez que haya un meeting."_**

****

Dumbeldore le sonrió. **_ "De eso no te preocupes, yo pondré todas las facilidades necesarias para que sea posible que todos los miembros del E.D, que quieran apoyar el motivo por lo que  quiero, que se vuelva a formar el grupo."_** El joven lo miró extrañado, pero el director continuó.**_ "Además, ahora voy a ser yo el que dirija el grupo, y el que voy a enseñarles todo los que os queda por saber sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y también, voy a ser yo el que asuma todas las consecuencias."_**

****

**_"Pero Señor, ¿por qué quiere volver a reunirnos?"_** Preguntó el muchacho aún muy extrañado.

****

**_"Como tú, supongo que_** **_también sospecharas, después del enfrentamiento que tuvimos el año pasado con Voldemort, dudo que este año no vuelva a actuar. Además temo, que este año, por las informaciones que me han dado, que sea el elegido para la gran guerra, él la que se decidirá que lado mágico persiste, o el bien, o el mal."_**

****

**_"Se re-refiere a…" _**Tartamudeó  Harry, debido a la impresión que le producían las palabras de Dumbeldore.

"Sí Harry, a la batalla final, a la supervivencia de nuestro mundo, al posible cumplimiento de la profecía."

"Pero profesor, esto que está diciendo quiere decir qué…" 

**_"Quiere decir que es posible que tengas  que enfrentarte con Voldemort a muerte, pero, si esto sucede, no voy  a dejar que te enfrentes sólo, por ello, quiero instruir al E.D, por ello la Orden del Fénix se está preparando, por ello quiero que tomes una serie de precauciones… No estoy dispuesto a que, si ha de cumplirse la profecía, que esta no se cumpla en tu favor."_** Respondió muy seriamente y firmemente el director.

Pero Harry no estaba tan seguro, la preocupación lo embargó, y aunque creía en las palabras de Dumbeldore,  de que toda esa gente iba a estar a su lado en la lucha, no podía evitar sentirse sólo e indefenso. La profecía sólo hablaba de Voldemort y él, y si era cierta, uno de los dos en la batalla terminaría muriendo por las manos del otro.

"Harry sé lo que estas pensando, pero si la profecía es cierta, y tengas que ser tú el que mate a Voldemort, no quiere decir que no tengas a muchas personas a tu lado, ayudándote en la batalla, y guardando tu espalda. Además, seguro que Voldemort no actuará sólo. Como sabes, tiene el apoyo de mortífagos, dementores, gigantes, y los ex prisioneros de Azkaban. Él no se hubiese molestado tanto, en conseguir todo este apoyo, si pensase actuar sólo."

****

**_"Tiene razón profesor… ¿Qué medidas ha pensado tomar?"_** Preguntó un Harry aún muy dudoso.

**_" Las cosas han estado muy calmadas desde el año pasado, y eso no es bueno. He decido poner unas precauciones inmediatas. Hogwarts, ya está muy bien protegido, pero voy a poner más defensas. Así que es hora que tú tomes unas cuantas precauciones."_**

****

" Si lo que cree sobre la profecía es cierto, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted. Sé por que Voldemort, no ha hecho nada todavía, él sigue uniendo fuerzas y haciendo planes, decidiendo como llegar a mí. Necesita mostrarle a la gente que es tan poderoso como antes, que sus seguidores son fieles, y quiere empezar con la bala, conmigo para enseñarle al mundo de lo que es capaz. Puede actuar en cualquier momento…"

"Me alegra que estés en la misma página que yo Harry" 

****

**_"Yo estaba allí profesor, en mi cuarto curso y el año pasado, cuando le dijo los mortífagos que iba a matarme para demostrar que era más poderoso que yo. Pero esta vez no va a dejar que me escape, esta vez actuará directamente. La única pregunta es como va a llegar a mi."_**

****

**_"Bueno, he estado pensando en eso. Dijo Dumbeldore Pero sin informaciones válidas no sabemos cuál va a ser su plan. Pero creo que lo mejor es un plan para ti, un plan para saber como vas a protegerte._**

Harry asintió. Oír hablar a Dumbeldore como si supiese que él iba a enfrentarse a Voldemort hizo que se sintiese enfermo. Él sabia que este día llegaría, pero oír confirmarlo de otra persona, y más aún de Dumbeldore, lo hacía más real, inevitable.

"Hay muchos hechizos que puedes usar para defenderte. Tu ya conoces muchos de ellos, como desarmar por ejemplo, como protegerte de ciertos hechizos. Yo en los futuros meetings en E.D, os enseñare más, pero también quiero que aprendas otros por tu cuenta. Y hay otros que… no son exactamente… legales.

**_¿Se refiere a la maldición asesina? ¿Al Avada Kedavra?_** Dijo Harry en una voz que se escuchaba muy lejos de sus oídos

****

" Sí ese mismo. Sabes que usar la maldición Avada Kedavra, puede llevar a que tu vida quede sentenciada a Azkaban, pero no si es usada en defensa propia. Y me cuesta pensar que el Ministerio te encierre por usarla contra Voldemort, aunque la uses en ofensa.

**_"Hay un pequeño problema con eso." _** Dijo Harry cortadamente. **_"No soy ni de cerca lo suficientemente poderoso para realizarla. Eso conlleva años de experiencia que yo no tengo."_**

**_"Realizar esta maldición requiere mucho poder, Harry."_** Respondió Dumbeldore.**_ "Y no es exactamente una maldición que puedas practicar. ¡No lo pruebes! Ni siquiera en una araña. El ministerio puede darse cuenta y tú te veras envuelto en un gran problema. Pero tú eres muy poderoso Harry, sobre todo cuando lo necesitas, o cuando estas alterado. Lo has demostrado muchas veces, un ejemplo es lo que hiciste para salvar a Ron Weasley el año pasado."_**

"Muy bien."

Hay otras cosas que puedes probar también, las otras dos maldiciones imperdonables, las cuales tampoco aprenderás en clase."

Harry comenzó a oír un pitido en sus oídos, era mucho que escuchar de una vez. Pestañeó un par de veces para aclarar su visión y mostrar toda su atención en lo que Dumbeldore le estaba diciendo. "**_Pero ninguno de estos hechizos me será útil en el hipotético caso de que no este a mi mano._**

****

**_"Eso es cierto"_**El director soltó un suspiro.**"_Por eso he pensado en otra cosa. Vas a necesitar unos cuantos objetos Harry. Algunas cosas que deben de estar a mano cuando finalmente las necesites."_**

****

 Harry no tenía ni idea a que tipo de objetos Dumbeldore se podía estar refiriendo.

**_¿Qué tipo de objetos? Quieres decir como un chivatoscopio o algo_**

****

No, no exactamente. Un chivatoscopio hace ruido, y tu no vas a querer que poner alerta a alguien que estas cerca de ellos. PERO HAY OTRO TIPO DE COSAS"

"¿Cómo cuales?

  
**_Bueno primeramente, y desde ahora, quiero que empieces a llevar contigo a donde quiera que vayas la capa de invisibilidad. También, vas a tener que preparar unas pociones, ya las he elegido y son complejas. Tendrás que ir a pedir los ingredientes al profesor Snape."_**

**_"Muy bien. ¿Cuáles son las pociones?_**

"Hay cuatro. Una es la poción de trasladación."  
 

El estómago de Harry se contrajo, no podía evitar, a pesar de lo tirante de la situación, cierta excitación. **_"Se refiere … ¿Sin trasladador?_**

"Sí exactamente. Es muy útil, pero tiene sus inconvenientes, con lo que escucha atentamente. Una vez que la bebes te moverás tan rápido que es imposible que te vean, pero al igual que incrementa tú velocidad hasta tal punto que tus movimientos no pueden ser vistos por el ojo humano, tu cuerpo se cansará de igual modo, por lo que una vez que se acabe el efecto de la poción, estarás tan agotado que dudo que puedas seguir luchando. La poción de trasladación incrementa tu velocidad, pero también actúa como un trasladador, pero tan sólo puedes trasladarte a lugares que puedes ver, que están a tu vista.

****

**_"¿Cuánto dura el efecto de la poción?"_**

"Sobre cinco minutos. No te aconsejo que prepares más de una dosis, ya que dudo que tu cuerpo lo aguantase. Podrías morir, así que… ¡No lo hagas!. Es útil para cuando te enfrentes con Voldemort, por que te antepondrás a todos sus movimientos y podrás esquivar sus hechizos sin dificultad… Pero, si la bebes, te aconsejo que estés seguro de lo que estás haciendo… Tendrás que matarlo antes de que acabe el efecto, ya que después, estarás tan cansado, que él no tendrá ninguna dificultad en acabar con tu vida. Así que utilizarla es decisión tuya"

**_" Lo recordaré cuando este luchando por mi vida"_** dijo irónica y sarcásticamente Harry.

Dumbeldore sonrió.

**_"¿Qué más?"_** Preguntó. Ya estaba comenzando a tener dolor de cabeza.

****

**_ "La poción antidolor. Si estas mal herido, o situ cicatriz te causa mucho dolor, esta te aliviará. Y la tercera es la poción de protección."_**

**_"¿Para que sirve?"_**

****

"Te protege de todos los hechizos y maldiciones exceptuando avada kedrava. Sólo puedes tomar dos dosis de esta ya que las maldiciones que hayan sido enviadas por ti, se pueden volver contra ti. Sirve también para la maldición imperius y para la cruciatus."

"¿Cuarta?" 

"La poción de incremento de poder".

La excitación de Harry volvió. **_"¿Que hace?"_**

"Incrementa el poder del mago que la bebe cuarenta veces. Con lo que tu fuerza y poder se multiplican."

****

**_"Muy buen."_** Respondió. Un silencio le siguió ya que necesitaba que ordenar en su mente todo lo que había escuchado y aprendido.

"¿Algo más?" 

"No, creo que por ahora es todo. Comienza lo antes posible a realizarlas. El profesor Snape te ayudará en lo que sea necesario. Pero es indispensable que las hagas tú y e familiarices con ella. Tal vez puedas pedirle ayuda a la señorita Granger…"

"De acuerdo."

"Bueno, y ahora, ¿tienes alguna pregunta?" 

Harry sabía que tenia muchas preguntas en mente antes de entrar al despacho, pero con todo lo que había oído en los pasados minutos no se acordaba de nada, su mente aun estaba asimilando, todo lo que acababa de oír.

"No señor."

****

**_"Pues entonces puedes irte."_**

Al llegar de nuevo a la torre de Gryffindor se tumbo en la cama con las manos en la cabeza, y comenzó a repasar en su cabeza, todo lo que había escuchado en el despacho del director, y sabía que ese día tampoco podría descansar, con todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Quizá penséis que este capítulo no tiene mucho sentido, pero en realidad es importante para la historia. Más adelantes sabréis por que. Esta historia no sólo trata de Ron y Hermione, aunque si son los protagonistas, pero intento hacer todo el séptimo curso, y Harry por supuesto es importante también. Así que no os enfadéis mucho conmigo por que en este capítulo no salen Ron y Herm.

Siento mucho no haber publicando en tanto tiempo pero me fui de vacaciones a EEUU 15 días y no tuve tiempo para nada. Pero prometo que el próximo lo publico pronto y que si que salen Ron y Hermione. Este capítulo se lo dedico a eRga que es su cumple y a mi hermana que sin ella esta historia no sería posible.

**eRga:** Cariño para que llegue la versión de Herm… aun queda un poquito… Pero llegará. Yo tb te quiero mucho y lo sabes y… ¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!. **Lil Granger:** Tienes razón ojalá lña violencia se acabase… Ya pobre Hermione, pero la verdad es uqe los dos son unos cabezotas. Pues si para saber por que la quemo aun queda mucho… así que sé muy pero muy paciente. Gracias por leer este fic. **Mariag Malfoy**: No es una maldita… lo que pasa es que es una testaruda… al igual que nuestro Ronnie, la verdad yo tampoco me pondría brava si  Ron me quisiese besar ¡Es tan lindo1 Me alegro que te guste el fic. GRACIAS!!! **Hermiginny13:** No para el punto de vista de hermione… aun queda bastante…Pero van a pasar otras cosas interesantes. Si Luna saldrá en la historia … pero más adelante. Gracias por tu review me animas mucho!!!!!! **Dhn:** Siento que no te guste que este dura con ron, pero bueno ellos siempre discuten, y la verdad es que ella tiene razones para estar así… Pero espero que te guste este cap. GRACIAS!!! **Merodeadora-Chii:** Hermione terca ha sido siempre al igual que Ron jajajaja por eso están hechos el uno para el otro!!!! Y bueno sobre Draco no se lo merecía… pero esas cosas le pasan a los malos. Gracias por todo niña, en serio no sabes como me siento apoyada por ti. Besos!!!! **Chowitch:** Me alegro de que te guste mi historia, pero para saber por que ron quema a Hermione, aun queda bastante así que tienes que tener mucha paciencia… Gracias por leer el fic!! **Nathalie:** No sabes la ilusión que me hizo tu review. Y me halaga mucho que me digas que es el mejor fic que has leído. De verdad GRACIAS! **Dy:** Aquí tienes otro capítulo, aunque no sé si es lo que esperabas. Pero prometo que en el próximo hay acción… jejejeje. Gracias 

**PINCHEN AQUÍ ABAJO!!!! Y déjenme un review.**


	12. Partido de Quidditch

JUNTOS PASE LO QUE PASE Capítulo 12: Partido de Quidditch 

El día siguiente llegó como si de un suspiro se tratase. Cuando faltaban poco para las once, la multitud comenzó a dirigirse hacia el estadio de Quidditch. Mientras tanto el equipo de Gryffindor al completo, se encontraba apiñado alrededor de una mesa del vestuario. Todos estaban nerviosos y apenas hablaban. Todos excepto los gemelos Weasley, que discutían un nuevo invento para los famosos sortilegios Weasley.

Rápidamente se vistieron con sus túnicas rojas y luego se sentaron a recibir la habitual inyección de ánimo que era tradición que el capitán les diese antes de cada partido. Pero en esa ocasión ni el capitán se sentía muy animado. Pero como era el primer partido como capitán,  Harry,  a pesar de todo quería ganarlo y más aun siendo contra Slytherin.

**_"Bueno… sé que los entrenamientos han dejado mucho que desear, y que para algunos este es su primer partido"_** dijo Harry mirando a Mark Evans y a Dean Thomas. 

**_"Y que contamos con algunos inconvenientes, como  que nuestro guardián no puede separarse de Hermione. También sé que Slytherin tiene mejores escobas que la mayoría de nosotros, pero…"_** El nuevo capitán hizo un inciso, mirando las caras de sus compañeros de equipo, y de Hermione, que como no, también estaba allí presente. Por sus caras, sabía que en vez de animarlos, estaba logrando todo lo contrario. Así que decidió armarse de valor, y conseguir por todos sus medios causar la euforia en el vestuario de Gryffindor.

**_"Pero también es cierto que nosotros somos mejores. Contamos con los mejores bateadores del colegio, con el mejor guardián de la historia de Hogwarts, y la verdad tenemos los mejores cazadores que yo he visto volar. Hemos ganado la copa en peores circunstancias como en quinto curso. ¿Cómo no vamos a ganar? Es imposible. Además yo me encargare de que ese estúpido de Malfoy muerda el polvo! ¿Vamos a ganar?"_**

**_"¡¡SIIII!!!"_**

**_"¿¡VAMOS A GANAR!?_**

**_"¡¡SIIIIIIII!!"_**

El vestuario eufórico, salió rápidamente hacia el terreno de juego sin ninguna duda de que iban a vencer. Harry lo había conseguido, los había animado, ahora sólo faltaba que él creyese en sus propias palabras.

Cogió su Saeta de Fuego y salió tras los componentes del equipo de Gryffindor hacia el exterior.

**_"Aquí Seamus Finnigan  retransmitiendo el partido que abre la temporada entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Hoy se encuentra conmigo Blaise Zabini que me acompañara a lo largo de este partido que sin ninguna duda va a ser muy emocionante…"_**

_"Estoy de acuerdo contigo Seamus"_

**_"Los catorce jugadores se colocan en sus posiciones, la señora Hooch suelta las pelotas y… ¡Comienza el partido!"._**

**_"Ginny Weasley con la quaffle, se la pasa a Evans , se la devuelve a Weasley. Montague le hace una entrada muy dura, pero la menor de los Weasley lo esquiva sin dificultad, le pasa a Dean Thomas, quien agarra la quaffle , y comienza a volar con mucha rapidez hacia los aros. Crabbe le lanza una bluger acalzándole la espalda por lo que suelta la quaffle. ¡Pero Ginny Weasley la recupera!. Le pasa a Evans, se la devuelve a Weasley esta lanza y... ¡MARCA, 10 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR! Ha sido un tanto impresionante no crees Zabini?"._**

**_"Yo creo que Gryffindor ha tenido mucha suerte, veamos cuando Slytherin  se haga dueño de la  quaffle"_**

El estadio entero, exceptuando a los de Slytherin, comenzaron a abuchear el comentario de Zabini.

**_"Warrington con la  quaffle, se la pasa a Montage que se desmarca de las entradas de Thomas y Evans. Se la pasa a Pucey que va directo hacia Ronald Weasley el guardián de Gryffindor, quien se mueve muy lentamente,  lanza y… ¡marca!. 10 puntos para Slytherin"_**

Harry había visto la jugada, Ron apenas se había movido para parar la quaffle, tenía miedo de tirar a Hermione de su escoba, y eso lo estaba pagando todo el equipo.

****

**_"RON, NO TENGAS MIEDO; YO CONFIO EN TÍ"_** Le gritó Hermione que estaba escasamente a metro y medio por encima de él.

**_"... Weasley con la quaffle se la pasa a Thomas este lanza y... ¡Uyyyy! Bletchley, el guardián de Slytherin ha hecho una impresionante parada. Ahora llega el contra ataque de Slytherin, Bletcheley con Montage, Fred Weasley le lanza una quaffle que lo derriba de su escoba , pero estaba cerca Pucey, que recupera la quaffle para Slytherin, este con Warrington, que se la devuelve a Pucey. George Weasley golpea una bluger que le da en toda la cara a Warrington y cae de su escoba. Purcey se encuentra sólo y avanza hacia los aros, tan sólo están Ron Weasley delante para impedirle marcar. Purcey lanza con todas sus fuerzas, y Weasley se mueve rápidamente hacia el aro izquierdo, salta de su escoba y atrapa la quaffle con las manos volviendo de nuevo a caer sobre su escoba._**

**_¡Ha sido una parada realmente impresionante!. Pero… esperad un momento, ¡Hermione Granger debido a la brusquedad de la parada ha caído de su escoba!. Está a una altura de mas o menos 30 metros del suelo, ¡¡¡ SE VA A MATAR!!!"._**

El estadio enmudeció  viendo la estrepitosa caída de Hermione y de Ron que al caer Hermione, cayó también  él de la escoba. Pero se levantó un fuerte viento que comenzó a frenar la caída de Hermione. Ron la agarró en el aire, y el viento aumentó frenándolos completamente, parecía como si estuviesen flotando a 5 metros del suelo.

Hermione se encontraba con los ojos cerrados fuertemente abrazada a Ron. Derepente el viento cesó y volvieron a caer hacia el suelo. Pero Ron tenía a la chica firmemente agarrada en su regazo y calló de pie contundentemente, pero ileso con Hermione en sus brazos.

En el estadio, no se oía ni una palabra, y todos anonadados, dirigían su mirada al césped del campo donde continuaba Ron de pie con Hermione entre sus brazos. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que Harry había atrapado la snich dorada. Derepente  se oyeron unos aplausos aislados, que se convirtieron en una gran explosión de júbilo y entusiasmo sobre lo que acababa de suceder. 

Por fin, la Señora Hooch se percató de que la snich había sido atrapada y dio por finalizado el partido, lo que aumento la ovación del estadio entero exceptuando a los seguidores de Slytherin, que continuaban en silencio.

Hermione por fin abrió los ojos y vio como todo el estadio los aclamaba,  miró a Ron y le dio las gracias. Pero no le pidió que la depositase en el suelo, todo lo contrario, se aferró más fuertemente a él. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía segura entre sus brazos.

Ella seguía enfadada con él por lo sucedido el año anterior. Pero aquel día, decididió infundirle ánimos, ya que desde que él la había quemado había estado tan preocupado por ella, y estuvo cuidándola tanto, que pensó que se merecía una tregua.  Desde aquel día en los servicios, no podía evitar ser más agradable con él.

Por la tarde llegaron los festejos de la victoria a la sala común de Gryffindor. Fred y George habían traído toda clase de alimentos y cerveza de mantequilla de las cocinas de la escuela. Pero lo que más se comentaba era la impresionante caída de Ron y Hermione. Todos se preguntaban cómo habían podido quedarse flotando en el aire. Algunos decían que alguien les lanzó el hechizo Bringardium Leviosa. Pero todos sabían que los dos chicos estaban demasiado lejos de la gente, y caían demasiado rápido, como para que el hechizo surgiera efecto.

Hermione estaba muy contenta, sabía que alguien había levantado aquel viento que los frenó, pero no podía evitar darle todo el mérito a Ron que la agarró y extraordinariamente cayó cinco metros, de pie, con ella sobre sus brazos, saliendo ileso y sin que le temblasen con el fuerte impacto las piernas.

Harry también estaba muy contento, a pesar de que aquella vez los vítores no fueran para él. Aprovechó el momento de alegría para coquetear con Ginny y pedirle que le acompañase a Hogsmeade el siguiente fin de semana, quién sorprendentemente para él acepto gustosamente.

A Ron en aquel momento no le preocupaba la excursión a Hogsmade, estaba muy contento con la actitud que tenía Hermione hacia él. Todo lo ocurrido aquel día de Noviembre era feliz, y no iba a ocupar su cabeza, con pensamientos pesimistas referidos a la excursión de Hogsmade. Aunque eso no quería decir que no le preocupase la idea, ya que para él la definición de la excursión al famoso pueblo de magos, era Viktor Krum…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA!!!

Siento que sea tan corto, pero por lo menos en este si salen Ron y Hermione… Espero que os haya gustado.Por cierto, he puesto los mismos componentes del equipo de Slytherin que en el quinto libro, por que no se que edad tienen… Si alguien lo sabe que me lo diga, y así los cambio.

**Hermiginny13:** Bueno hablar hablar no… pero herm ha sido buena y le ha concedido una tregua, lo de por que quemo ron a herm se desbelará más a delante. Me gusta mucho tu fic. Gracias y dejame más reviews please.

**SaraMeliss:** Bueno, no pretendo que Herm caiga mal, pero la verdad tiene sus razones, aun asi gracias a ella Ron esta en el equipo, asi que tan mala no es… Lo de la cursiva y negrita ya te lo conteste en un review que te mande, pero si quieres saber alfgo más mandame un email… yo encantada!!!! Me alegro de qwue te guste el fic!!!! Muchos besos!!!

**Lil Granger:** Si mis vacaciones geniales!!! Y a ver si vosotras las de ron4ever vienen de vacaciones a España y nos vamos de fiesta!!! Gracias por ser fiel a esta historia!!

**ERgA:** De nada un placer felicitarte por tu cumple, a ver si publicas tu un cap para el mio jejeje. Moitos bikos

**Violeta_Potter:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero recibir más ánimos tuyos en forma de review. Thanks!!!

**Nathalie:** No hace falta que digas tu nombre real, anna Freey es como me llaman mis amigos, yo no me llamo asi tampoco, bueno aunque es como si fuese mi nombre real. Casi nadie lo usa asi que no te preocupes.Me alegro de que te guste. Aun que no sea tan bueno como un libro de los de verdad… pero me halñaga mucho lo que me dices. GRACIAS!!!

**Kiomi:** Bueno espero que aunque no te guste el suspense espero que esta historia si te guste… Y los secretos poco a poco se irán descubriendo, y espero que tú poco a poco sigas leyendo… Gracias por animarme!!!!

**PINCHEN AQUÍ ABAJO Y DEJENME UN REVIEW!! Please….**


	13. Hogsmeade

**JUNTOS PASE LO QUE PASE**

Hola!! Siento mucho la tardanza... Nunca había tardado tanto en actualizar un capítulo... Bueno espero que todos me disculpéis, pero es que he estado muy atareada estos dos últimos meses...

Bueno espero que os guste este capítulo y prometo actualizar más pronto.

**_Capítulo 13:_**_ Hogsmeade_

**__**

Sin que nadie se diese cuenta, rápidamente llegó el día de la excursión a Hogsmeade, todos se encontraban nerviosos ante la idea, ya que o iban con sus parejas o tenían unas ganas increíbles de salir de Hogwarts. Esto es todos, menos Ron, que le horrorizaba la idea de separarse de Hermione, y más que ella tuviese una cita con Víktor Krum.

Hermione aquella mañana había estado dos horas eligiendo la ropa que se iba a poner para su esperada cita´, como la llamaba el pelirrojo. Y esto le hacía poner más de los nervios, ya que quería decir que a ella ese "idiota con cejas" como lo estuvo llamando él toda la semana, en verdad le importaba.

Habían quedado a las 10 y media con la Profesora McGonagall para que deshiciese el hechizo, ya que Ron seguía castigado, y ella no podía perderse la "fabulosa" cita que le esperaba.

Por insistencia de Hermione a las 10 ya estaban en la puerta de la profesora de Trasfiguración. Ron veía a Hermione muy ilusionada y eso le dolía muchísimo. Podía soportar la idea de que tuviese una cita con Krum, pero verla alegre y expectante por ella hacía que todos los ánimos que tenía el chico, se desplomasen.

**_"Buenos días Profesora McGonagall, sé que habíamos quedado dentro de media hora, pero me preguntaba, si no podría separarnos ahora, así podría llegar a coger uno de los primeros carruajes"._**

**_"Sí claro, pasen. Antes de nada advertirles que a las seis en punto deben de estar ya juntos, a esa hora acabará el contra hechizo, y a pesar de que estén en lugares distintos, el hechizo les unirá de nuevo forzosamente…"_**

****

**_"De acuerdo profesora"_** Respondió Hermione muy contenta.

**_"Muy bien. Separare Condicionarum"_** Dijo la profesora agitando su varita mientras la dirigía hacia los dos chicos.

Momentos más tarde, Hermione se despedía de Ron y junto con Bagtor Krum, subía a un carruaje rumbo a Hogsmeade.

Hasta aquel momento Ron tan sólo había sentido celos, desilusión. Pero al ver que sus temores se cumplían, y ella finalmente se iba a ver a Vicky, se llenó de ira y decidió que tenía que actuar.

Corrió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, la cual estaba desierta, y de allí a la habitación de Harry, en la cual tampoco había nadie.

Abrió el baúl, cogió el mapa merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

A pesar de que Harry había prometido a Dumbeldore que iría a todas partes con la capa de invisibilidad, y a pesar también de las advertencias que le había hecho Hermione al respecto, Harry aún no había cumplido su palabra, y no llevaba consigo la capa a ningún sitio.

Mirando en el mapa por si había moros en la costa, y cubierto por la capa, Ron llegó a la estatua que daba entrada al pasadizo que anteriormente, concretamente en su tercer curso, Harry había utilizado para ir a Hosgmeade. Dijo la contraseña y se introdujo en el oscuro pasadizo.

Comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, quería estar presente en todo lo que pasaba, y si el búlgaro intentaba algo, estar allí para evitarlo.

El camino hasta Honeydukes se le hizo eterno, le daba la impresión de que no llegaría nunca. Pero cuando finalmente alcanzó el sótano de la estimada tienda de golosinas de Hogsmeade, no se lo podía creer.

Con mucho cuidado para que nadie se percatase, de su presencia, ya que seguía cubierto por la capa de invisibilidad, salió de la tienda, y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente a Hermione.

Habían pasado dos horas y seguía sin encontrarla. Había mirado en todas partes, incluso en aquel horrible bar llamado Cabeza de Puerco, que había visitado dos años atrás, pero sin éxito.

Al doblar una esquina de una calle en la que él no había estado nunca, vio una pequeña, heladería, apenas apreciable.

Al mirar a través del cristal del escaparate del establecimiento, la vio sentada en una pequeña mesita redonda junto con Bagtor y Víctor Krum, riendo a carcajadas de un chiste que al parecer había dicho _Vicky._

Esperó al frió a que alguien abriese la puerta del local, ya que al ser invisible no podía abrir la puerta por que sino se percatarían de su presencia. Con lo que esperó y esperó hasta que finalmente el mismísimo Bagtor Krum salió del establecimiento.

Ron aprovechó la oportunidad, y entró en la heladería antes de que la puerta se cerrase, y se sentó con cuidado para que ni Vicky ni Hermione se percataran de que él estaba allí, sentado, en la silla que Bagtor acababa de dejar libre.

**_"Buegno, por fin egtamos solos, no sabegs_** **_las ganags_** **_que tenía de vegte Hermionine"_** Dijo Krum muy sonrojado.

**_"Yo también tenía ganas de verte"_** Respondió Hermione sonriendo.

_¿Cómo que tenías ganas de verlo, eso no lo digas ni en broma." _Pensó Ron.

**_"Si tangto me echabags de menos, ¿pog qué no vinigte a Bulgaria?"._**

****

**_"Bueno… es que mis padres no lo consideraban apropiado." _**Respondió la chica sintiéndose incómoda y cambiando de postura en la silla.

"_Ni yo tampoco". _Se dijo a sí mismo el pelirrojo.

**_"¿Leíste la cagta?"._**

**_"Si"._**

****

**_"Entonces ahoga que vivo aquí… ¿Tengo alguna posibilidag?"._**

****

**_"Yo…"_** Dudó Hermione.

**_"Sabes que eges lo más impogtante de mi vida. Lo he dejado todo pog ti, mis amigos, mi trabajo, a mi madre… Lo único que quiego es tenerte a mi lado…". _**

****

Y****mientras le cogía la mano continuó **_"Tenegte cegca, veg como se te iluminan los ojos cada vez que descubregs algo nuevo en un libro, como songíes y escuchag todo lo que tienes que decig porque siempre es impogtante"._**

Ron no se lo podía creer, estaba presenciando como ´otro´ se estaba declarando a Hermione. SU Hermione.

Humo emanaba por sus orejas. No podía permitir los acontecimientos continuasen su curso. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y al descubrir un paquete, una idea descabellada y perversa le atravesó la cabeza como un rayo. Entonces llegó a la siguiente conclusión: _ Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra._

La chica se había quedado sin habla. Toda una novedad para ella, nunca antes había sido incapaz de articular palabra. Estaba colorada y lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos. Se sentía emocionada, halagada.

Pero al levantar su mirada, justo cuando parecía que iba a recuperar su voz, un camarero les interrumpió sirviéndoles el pedido.

El pelirrojo aprovechó la distracción para verter el contenido del paquete, que le habían regalado Fred y George, en la cerveza de mantequilla del búlgaro.

**_"No hables, déjame tegminag"._** Dijo apretándole la mano con más firmeza.

Tomó un buen sorbo de la bebida como para coger fuerzas, y comenzó a hablar.

**_"Hegminine, yo…"_**

Pero se detuvo bruscamente, estaba rojo y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

**_"Resugta que…"_**

Pero el calor que sentía le impedía continuar, su lengua ardía y comenzó a toser.

**_"Víktor, ¿estás bien?"._**

Ron no podía evitar una amplia sonrisa. Los polvos pica-pica, que habían inventado los gemelos, funcionaban a la perfección.

**_"Sí, no teg preocupegs"._** Respondió mientras se agarraba la garganta.

**_"¿Porqué no bebes un poco?. Tal vez así se te pase."_**

_Je je esta no es una de tus mejores ideas Hermione. _Rió mentalmente mientras se tapaba la boca para evitar una sonora carcajada.

Krum se abalanzó rápidamente sobre la jarra de cerveza y la bebió entera de un golpe, en un intento inútil de apagar el picor y calor que sentía. Pero fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Si antes estaba rojo, ahora estaba morado y pronto empezó a marearse hasta tal punto, que se cayó de la silla.

La cara de Ron ya hacía juego con su pelo. Ahora le costaba mucho, muchísimo no caerse también él de la silla, pero en su caso por la risa.

Hermione alarmada corrió a por un vaso de agua, para regresar rápidamente. Tras esto se arrodilló y cogió al chico entre sus brazos mientras le daba a beber pequeños tragos.

**_"¿Estás mejor?"_** Preguntó mientas le separaba el pelo de la cara para darle un beso en la frente.

**_"Ahoga si"_** Respondió el búlgaro acariciando los rizos de la chica.

Pero a Ron ya no le hacía gracia lo que estaba presenciando, más bien todo lo contrario. Había intentado separarlos, pero su plan se había vuelto en su contra.

Al ver la actitud de la pareja, se dio por vencido. Quizás Hermione sería más feliz con Vicky que con él. Al fin y al cabo no tenía nada que ofrecerle y Krum podría darle todo lo que ella merecía.

Resignado, abatido, regresó al castillo.

* * *

Bueno este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que me habéis mandado reviews hasta ahora... No sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis!!!

CONTESTACION A REVIEWS:

**Lúthien Black: ** A mi R/Hr también es la pareja que me gusta. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo aunque acabe triste... L

**Natalie: **Siento de verdad la espera, pero no te preocupes que este fic lo voy a terminar, aunque falta bastante para ello... Y sobre tu nombre no te preocupes no se lo voy a decir a nadie. Yo me llamo Ana y soy gallega... Encantada!! Y me halaga mucho que pienses que este fic es el mejor que has leído!!! De verdad gracias!!

**Ruperts Lover: **Bueno no te preocupes que poco a poco todo se andará, no los he dejado de lado... Sólo es que en esta historia pasan más cosas que un simple romance... Ya lo verás.

**Bonnie Radcliffe:** Me alegro mucho que te guste el fic, y gracias por leerlo desde el principio. Espero que desde ahora reciba más reviews tuyos. Muchos besos.

**Lil Granger: **Niña si te vienes a España junto con las Ron 4 ever, estare encantada de recibiros, pero lo de presentaros a los de Barcelona... OJALÄ ellos me encantan pero no me hacen caso jejeje. Me alegro que te guste el Fic. BESOS!!!

**Kiomi:** Soy española... ¿Por qué? ¿Se me nota mucho? Bueno me alegro que te gustase el anterior cap, espero que este también te guste!!

**ERgA: **Bueno cari espero que este capítulo también te guste y a ver si publicas más historias de las tuyas... Te voy a echar mucho de venos en verano!!! JO!!

**Hermiginny13: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado la caída del anterior cap, espero que este también te guste. Besos.

**JaNy: **Bueno, por lo que me dices en tu review, odias a Krum a muerte... A lo mejor por eso este capítulo no te va a gustar mucho... Aún así espero que me mandes un review diciéndomelo y please please please ACTUALIZA!!! Que me estas volviendo loca!! Jejeje.

**Ichan: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo y sobre tu teoría no te puedo contestar... Estropearía la historia... Pero me ha gustado mucho tu review en serio y espero recibir más.

**Danaxweasley: **Bueno muchas gracias por tu review. Es normal que tengas dudas... ya que estas se Irán respondiendo poco a poco. Espero que me comentas más de lo que piensas en tu próximo review.

**Bueno muchas gracias a todos y... ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS!!!**

**Pinchad aquí abajo y decirme lo que pensáis! **


End file.
